Bound Together
by shadowritergirl
Summary: When the Legendary Bladers, Madoka, and Tsubasa are kidnapped, it's up to the remaining gang to find and save them. Can they? Who was it that kidnapped them? What exactly is Yuu hiding? And how is it that Bao is suddenly stronger than that of all the Legendary Bladers put together? Read to find out! WARNING! YAOI COUPLES! Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Talk about a splitting headache, I thought, drowsily. What the hell happened?  
_Do you really wanna know?_ A voice asked in my head. My head snapped up, towards the iron barred window. My eyes adjusted to the moon shining through, seeing a golden eagle sitting on the ledge just outside.  
_Yuu?! _  
_Tsubasa... I- I'm sorry. I didn't get back home in time. _  
_What are you going-_ I finally noticed the shackles holding my wrists away from my body and the cloth preventing me from speaking out around my mouth.  
_Tsubasa..._ Yuu sounded so desperate, and worried.  
Struggling to keep calm, I relayed back, _Do you have any idea where I am?_  
_Dark Nebula._  
_The building was destroyed, Yuu. There's no way-_  
_It's an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Metal City. They're rebuilding and regrouping._  
I swallowed, my throat dry.  
_Tsubasa... I want to go get help, but I can hear the ways they're going to hurt you. I- I don't want to leave your side._  
Those last six words hit me like a punch to the gut. Normally, I'd protest against it, but now...  
Before I had a chance to repsond, there was the sound of a door opening behind me and footsteps on the concrete floor.  
_Reji._ Yuu whimpered, scared.  
_You're outside, he's inside, and if I remember correctly, as long as I'm around, he's not gonna get anywhere near you._  
Yuu was quiet after that.  
Someone grabbed my hair at my scalp and yanked my head back, painfully.  
Reji smirked down at me, enjoying the obvious pain he was causing me.  
"Tsubasa. Long time no see." Reji drawled, his fingers tightening their grip on me, causing me to wince in pain.  
"How's that blonde haired little brat, Yuu? Treating him well? Or doing the way I did him?" Reji let go and moved around in front of me.  
It was muffled, and I was tied, but I still lurched foward, snarling.  
I didn't know weather to be angry or glad at the fact he was just out of my reach. I was angry at the fact that he was just a few inches farther away from me, and glad at the fact that I wouldn't have to beat him to death in front of Yuu.  
Although, it wasn't like he'd seen my bad side before.  
"Get under your skin, did I? Interesting. Moving on. Probably wondering how the hell you got here, am I right?" Reji leaned against the wall beneath the window Yuu was outside of.  
Yuu stirred slightly, and I could hear him whimpering softly in my mind.  
_Calm down, Yuu. He can't get to you._  
_I know, but what if he senses me?! Then, I'm screwed. He'll get me, a-and th- then m-my n-nightmare w-will st- start all o- over a- again!_  
I growled at the very thought of Reji getting his hands on Yuu again. He was mine!  
Wait, when had I gotten possessive?  
"Yes? Okay then. It's my job to place you under extreme torture to get information about the WBBA's most important information." Reji leaned foward. "And if you tell me everything now, I'll go easy on you. And you won't have to worry about the little brat outside the window."  
Yuu screeched and took flight, retreating back several feet away from the window, paniced.  
My eyes narrowed, and I growled softly, trying to decide what to do.  
Spare Yuu and give precious information about everything I knew? Or possibly get Yuu hurt, suffer extreme torture, and hold information?  
Hanging my head, I decided to go for the former.  
_I'm sorry Yuu. I have too..._  
_I understand. Just hold out for a while. I'll get help and save you. You can count on it._  
Reji laughed at that promise, like he knew that Yuu would never be able to accomplish it.


	2. Chapter 2

"SAY WHAT?!" I yelled, jumping from my seat when Yuu announced the news that night.

Yuu took a step back, a little startled at my outburst. I took a deep breath, knowing that shouting wouldn't get us anywhere. And when I say us, I mean me, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, Hikaro, and Ryo.

"Were you not listening? I said it. The Legendary Bladers, Madoka, and Tsubasa have all been kidnapped old and new members of the Dark Nebula. And I think some workers of Dr. Ziggurat and the mad doctor himself." Yuu murmured, shifting from one foot to the other.

At that last name, the Dungeon Boys looked up, eyes flashing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER!?" Masamune yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"Masamune, calm down. Before you get riled up, we need a plan. We'll need as much help as we can get." Ryo said, sternly. "Hikaru, Ryuuto. I want you two to go to Beling Temple, and get Da Xiang, Mei- Mei, Chi- yun, Chao Xin, and Bao involved in this."

Both Hikaro and I nodded.

But before we left I asked, "You said Bao is at Beling Temple? How's that?"

"It's a long story. You might wanna let him explain. Now GO!" Hikaro and I ran out and down the hallway, more than ready to gather reinforcements for our cause.

* * *

"Toby, Zeo. You two head for Italy, get Julian, Wales, and Sophie. Got it?" I asked, well, more like ordered.

Toby and Zeo nodded, rushing out of the room- probably ready to take Dr. Ziggurat out with a vengance.

"Yuu, Masamune. Go to Egypt and get the rest of Team Wild Fang. We'll definetly need their expertise. Got it?"

I looked at the two, both of which were nodding vigorously.

"Okay, good. Masamune, you can go on, but Yuu... if it's okay, I need to speak with you for a moment. In private."

Masamune arched an eyebrow, but turned and walked out.

"Yuu... This may be touchy for you, I know. But would you mind telling me exactly Reji was talking about when he threatened Tsubasa?" Yuu stared at me, his emerald eyes turning to almost a green steel.

"Yes. I do. Now, if you'll excuse, I think I have a mission to complete that you just ordered." Yuu turned on his heel and stormed out of my office. I sighed, sitting back down in my chair.

I should've known he wouldn't've told me.

* * *

Ryo had contacted us, telling me that Hikaro and Ryuuto were on their way to talk about some important matters.

Important matters that I already knew about, for Christ's Sake! There was no way in fucking goddamn hell that they were gonna get me to help save the Legendary Bladers and my so- called mentor and friend.

Why the hell couldn't Aguma have seen that I wanted to help train kids to become as strong as me or, _hell_, even _him_!?

It had really stung when he had glared at me, snarled, and screamed at me- and I quote- 'GET LOST! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!'

Yeah. That had felt like an old scar being reopened and salt poured on it.

Well, to put a long story short, I ran off from the Beling Fists and came to Beling Temple, where Da Xiang took me in as both a pupil and teacher.

And life had been good.

Until now.

Currently, I had locked myself in my room, earphones in my ears as I listened to the mindless Metal and Rock music blaring into my eardrums. Even over the music, I could hear the sound of Chao Xin pounding on my door, but I ignored him.

Then...

My bedroom door burst open and Chao Xin ran in, jumped on top of me and ripped the headphones out of my head, before pulling me to my feet by shoulder.

"DUDE!" I yelled, pissed off. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"YOU are. Come on. You. Are. Going. To. Help. No arguments, no fights, and definetly no trying to sneak or talk your way out of it. Got it?" Chao Xin glared back.

I ripped out of my friend's grip, snarling.

"Do you have any idea why I'm even here?! And if you do, what Aguma _practically screamed at me_ when I told him I wanted to come here?!"

Chao Xin narrowed his eyes at me.

"No. And I really don't-"

"He practically said he hated me. That's what. Now do you see why I don't want to help?" I asked.

"Yeah. And. I. Don't. Care. Let's go already!" Chao Xin snapped back, dragging me out, literally.

I bit back a helpless groan. Why the fuck did this have to happen to me of all people?


	3. Chapter 3

Bao's arms were crossed and he was sulking on the couch, glaring at the ceiling. He looked pretty ticked off at something.

"Would you mind telling me what's up with him?" I whispered to Da Xiang as Hikaro, Chao Xin, Chi- yun, and Mei- Mei spoke.

"Hmm? Oh, he just doesn't want to do this." Da Xiang sighed, running a hand through his gold and black hair.

"Why?"

Da Xiang looked at me like I was stupid. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Bao wanted to come here and train other kids to become as strong as he was or maybe even Aguma. He tried to get Aguma to help, but uh... That didn't go so well. He still came, but, it was obvious he was heartbroken. He stayed in his room for about a week before coming out. I... Sometimes wonder what exactly Aguma said." Da Xiang explained.

"I can hear you, you know." Bao called over.

"Yeah. And would you mind telling us what the hell he said? It had to be something that got under your skin!" Da Xiang stared at the redhead.

Bao stared back, his posture and gaze unfaltering.

Dimly, I realized this seemed like something my brother and I would do.

And then Bao shot to his feet and lunged at Da Xiang, snarling.

* * *

So Masamune and I were traveling to Egypt, to meet up with the rest of Team Wild Fang. Ryo had contacted us, telling us that he had gotten a hold of the African team and told them about the situation at hand.

And that Nile was likely to be in a bad mood.

The plane had landed.

Masamune and I retrieved our backpacks, heading for the gates we were supposed to meet Nile, Demure, and Benkei.

And almost immeadiatly, I could tell I shouldn't get on Nile's case.

* * *

To probably say I was ticked off would be an understatement.

Kyoya, _MY_ Kyoya, had been kidnapped by the Dark Nebula and I was still fuming.

When I saw Masamune- my strongest rival- and Yuu- the always energetic, annoying brat- coming straight towards us, I was halfway tempted to scream and attack someone, anyone. But then I saw how quiet they were, and I relaxed- slightly.

"Hey guys." Yuu said, his normal cheery self completely gone. I relaxed more. This wasn't the Yuu any of us knew.

As Masamune, Benkei, and Demure talked, I eyed Tsubasa's- and everyone knew it- boyfriend. His normally sparkling eyes were devoid of any life, and he looked skinny- like he hadn't eaten in a while.

Sighing, I turned away from him, lost in my own thoughts. Where were our friends? What was happening to them? Were they alive.

And the most important to me: Was Kyoya okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Johannes was standing right in front of me, smirking mercilessly.

And all I wanted to do was get free and rip his throat out.

But I couldn't.

My arms were pulled up and away from my body, my upper body completely exposed to whatever the little demon decided to do. If I could just get free and get my to my Leone...!

Without warning, Johannes moved around behind me, picking something up off the floor. There was the sound of air whistling before white- hot pain shot through my body from the whip in Kitty Boy's hands.

"AH!" I cried out, shutting my eyes tight against the pain. "St- Stop it!"

"Not yet, _King of the jungle_!"

_**CRACK! **_

I screamed again as the whip came down harder than before. By now, tears were streaming down my face.

"S- Stop it! Please! I- I'll do anything!" I cried out.

"Mrow, anything?" Johannes purred, moving around in front of me, still smirking.

"Y-yes. J-Just st- stop w- with the wh- whippings." I whispered, my head hanging.

"This is gonna be fun." Johannes' eyes gleamed.

God, what had I just agreed to?

* * *

Trying to break up a fight in between Da Xiang and Bao? I have a few things to say.

One, it's hell. Two, don't try it. And three? It's like breaking up a fight in between Ryuuto and Ryuuga.

Chao Xin jumped in between the two boys and got two punches in his ribs from both sides in the process. Da Xiang's eyes went from fury to concern in a second as Chao Xin doubled over, coughing.

"Chao Xin!" Da Xiang exclaimed.

"Serves him right." Bao muttered, smirking as he sat back down on the couch.

I heard Ryuuto growl under his breath.

"Whatever the words exchanged between Bao and Aguma, it really changed that kid's attitude. He was better without it. And please don't get me started on the fact that I have to work with him half the time."

"Say what?" I turned to Ryuuto, an eyebrow arched.

Ryuuto glared at me.

"No, Hikaro. I'm not telling you."

The two of us glared at each other, before I turned away, letting out a defeated sigh. I moved next to Bao, my eyes flashing. He actually cringed away.

"Listen. I have no idea what happened two years ago between you and Aguma, but you are going to help. If you try to get out of it, I will hunt you down personally, and if I have too, literally drag you into this. Clear?" I growled.

Bao looked at me, an eyebrow arched. "Whatever. Don't expect much though." Bao scoffed. I hissed in anger at his carelessness and stubbornness. He was gonna be a tough nut to crack.

* * *

Julian, Sophie, and Wales only readily agreed that they would help us to fight Dark Nebula. They had practically jumped at the chance to have another battle with Damian Hart. Not that I blamed them. I had seen that particular tournament on TV.

"So we're headed for Beling Temple now, huh?" Wales asked from my right.

"Yeah." Toby replied from his place beside the airplane's window.

"So, exactly what the hell happened?"

"The Legendary Bladers, Tsubasa, and Madoka-"

"I already got that." Wales interrupted. "Details though. That's what Sophie and I'll need to see through any of their plans."

"We don't have any. You're gonna have to talk to Yuu." I sighed. "He knows where they are."

A look of curiousity passed the teenagers face before it was replaced with seriousness.

"Does Dark Nebula know?"

"... Yeah..."

"That complicates things."

"Uh, how?" Toby asked, frowning.

"They'll be prepared for an attack. Which makes things about ten times harder." Wales sighed and rubbed his temples. "And that doubles the fact they might use the others to their advantage."

* * *

That dark green ponytail was unmistakable. Now, if I could just get a look at his face...

A pebble I had kicked hit the guy in his leg, making him turn and look in my direction. My heart froze as those blue eyes widened in shock and fear. Kyoya bolted off. I followed him, watching as he veered off into a closed alleyway. He whipped towards me, eyes wild.

"Nile... run... please..." Kyoya whispered.

"Why? Kyoya..." I stepped up to him, my arms wrapping around his torso as I buried my face in his chest.

Kyoya let out a low hiss of pain, prying my arms away.

"Don't. Do. That." Kyoya growled, shaking in pain and fear.

I moved my hand under his shirt and moved around behind his back, feeling him shiver when one of my fingers found a gash.

"God, Kyoya. What did they do to you?"

"Torture." Was the response.

"You're coming home, so I can fix you up. And no arguments." I glared as he began to protest.

Kyoya nodded weakly as I took his hand and lead him through town.

* * *

When we arrived at Nile's, the first thing that hit me was the smell of cooking food. My mouth watered.

That and a shout of joy from Benkei.

"Kyoya, pal!" The guy was about to cause me more harm than good before Nile stepped in front of me, taking the sucidial bear hug.

"BENKEI! LET GO OF ME!" Nile's shout was muffled.

"Sorry, Nile. But, why did you-" Benkei was cut off when I collapsed, blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Can I really forgive him? I thought, jerking awake on the plane after I had had a really realistic dream.

It had been about me and Aguma, at Beling Temple on top of the roof, watching the night sky together as one of us tried to find the first words to speak.

Then, Aguma had actually _apologized _for actions about me wanting to help train kids at Beling Temple.

What if that actually happened? Could I forgive him? Or was my heart too cold by now to forgive?

Whatever the reason, I sighed, looking out the plane window, I'll know when the time comes.

* * *

One hand was in my pocket, the other linked through Nile's. Benkei stood on right, Nile on my left, Yuu in front of me, Demure behind me, and Masamune in the front.

What I considered an unnecassary guard circle.

I looked up at a shout.

It was Team Excaliber, the rest of the Dungeon Boys, Ryuuuto, Hikaro, and the China team.

I arched an eyebrow. Wow. They had gotten here fast since we had spoken to them.

Sighing, I turned away, pushing by Demure with Nile behind me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a second! Where are you going?!" Nile exclaimed, running to catch up.

"Away. So I can keep everyone from emotional pain."

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Nile stood in front of me, but I brushed by him.

"Kyoya!" Nile groaned- more like whined.

"They'll want to know where the others are being held captive. Nile, I don't know. Johannes just dumped me here in Egypt and threatened to kill you if I made contact-" I cut off, my eyes widening when I realized I had said that out loud.

"SO?! Big deal! I can take care of myself!" Nile jumped in front of me again, his arms out. When I tried to get by him, he tackled me in a hug, pushing me into an alleyway and against a wall.

I winced slightly, then started struggling, trying to get out of Nile's arms.

It was like steel wrapped around me, the guy was so strong.

Finally, I slouched, acting as though I was giving up.

He relaxed, but still kept his arms around me.

I broke free, grabbed his hands, and flipped us around, pushing _him _against the wall.

"Hey...! Kyoya-" I cut him off by kissing him directly on the lips, using the fact that he had been in mid- sentence to slip my tounge into his wet cavern.

Nile at first tried to resist, but the kiss was making him weak. He groaned and kissed me back, his eyes closing.

I pressed up against him, pinning him to the wall further with my body, feeling him melt against me.

I took both of his wrists in one of my hands, pinning them above his head. Nile groaned again and suddenly bucked against me.

I broke the kiss, breathing hard and smirking. I glanced down, seeing the bulge in his jeans, my smirk growing wider.

"Just a kiss is all that turns you on?" I murmured, my lips on Nile's neck.

Nile moaned, "It's all your doing! Do you have any idea how hot I get just thinking about you?"

I chuckled, playing with the hem of his black long sleeved shirt with my free hand.

"Maybe..." I whispered in his ear, nipping at his lobe, feeling him shiver and hearing him groan again.

Without warning, I pulled away, and turned back out on to the sidewalk, laughing when I heard his footsteps and seeing his angry face when he cut me off, glaring.

"Oh no. We're finishing it." Nile growled.

"Impatient too? Yeesh! I'm gone six months and you can't wait? Geez dude!" I chortled, trying to walk past him. He mirrored my movements. I moved to the other side. He did too.

Finally annoyed, yet a little bothered myself, I sighed. "Okay!"

Nile smirked, grabbed my hand, and led me back to his house.

I was kinda glad that everyone else was going out to eat before heading to the hotel.

It gave me and Nile all night.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a lemon. Just saying. RxR!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya pinned me to the bed, holding my arms above my head as his lips fell heavily on mine.

I arched my back, groaning. God, I just wanted him.

Kyoya's lips traveled down my neck, his free hand slipping under my shirt and pulling it up and over my head.

Before he could get to me again, I broke free of his grip and flipped him over.

Kyoya hissed slightly when his back touched the bed, my elbows on either side of Kyoya's head and one knee between his legs as I kissed him; Kyoya didn't like being dominated.

Kyoya struggled, but the kiss was weakening him, as he had me earlier.

One of my hands traveled down Kyoya's open chest and abdomen, my fingers unbuckling his belt and slipping it off. I fiddled with the button and zipper before I relented to his pleading moans and begs, slipping his pants off.

I broke the kiss, my lips traveling down until they reached the hem of his boxers. I glanced up, seeing Kyoya's arm slung over his eyes, breathing steadily.

Huh, I smirked to myself. It looks like he's relaxing.

I rubbed my cheek against the bulge in his boxers, seeing him jump and groan.

I pulled just his boxer down before engulfing him full, deep throating him as my hands fondled his balls.

Kyoya moaned, his fingers threading through my hair.

"N- Nile." Kyoya gasped. "St- Stop it!"

I did so, leaning up and wiping off the trail of saliva from my mouth. "Something wrong, Kyo?"

Kyoya caught his breath, then smiled.

"Not at all." He flipped us over, me underneath him and suddenly exposed.

Kyoya once again pinned my hands above my head, earning from me an exasperated moan.

"Ready Nile?" Kyoya asked me.

"Ready for what- AH!" I groaned in pleasure as Kyoya slammed his hips on mine, our bare erections rubbing together. Having already being hard as fuck, it didn't help any that Kyoya was rubbing against me.

Without warning, Kyoya pulled away and thrusted inside me.

I gasped, arching my back. "G- God!"

* * *

Nile's moans turned me on even more as I slowly started to gain my rythm.

Nile was soon crying out in the darkness, begging hungrily for more, in which I gave.

Soon, I could feel my climax reaching. "Nile..."

"M- Me too, Kyo- AH!" Nile came onto my stomach just as I came inside him.

I pulled out of my lover and collapsed next to him on my stomach, exauhsted.

I slipped my arm over Nile, pulling close to me, hearing his peaceful breathing.

How did I get so lucky as to have him as my lover? I thought before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I groaned, waking up. My head was once again pounding, hurting beyond imaginable.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing the others- all except Kyoya.

"What the fuck...?" I muttered, shocked. "Where's Kyoya?"

"Johannes let him free." Gingka answered, eyes closed.

"Who did what?!" I asked, shooting up.

"You heard me."

"Yeah. And I don't believe it."

"Well... Good to see you all awake." A voice purred. I groaned inwardly. How the hell was this guy still alive after being killed... TWICE?!

Doji stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Ryuuga screamed.

I winced. Yeesh, the guy was loud.

"Yes, well, funny how some things work out." Doji drawled.

Ryuuga snarled, vicously.

At that moment, Dr. Ziggurat, the mad doctor himself, walked in, smirking.

"Any of you wondering what your friends are doing now? They are looking for you, true, but they are being slowed down by a very stubborn one. I think some emotional torture is required now..." Dr. Ziggurat laughed, opening a panel in the side of the wall and pressing a code in.

I couldn't help it. I let my eyes go eagle, seeing the numbers he pressed.

6...3...9...1.

Got it.

Then, Yuu's voice echoed in the room, and I jumped out of my skin.

* * *

"NO! No, no, no, no! There is no way you're getting me to get him! He'll murder me!" I exclaimed, staring at the others in the hotel lobby.

"But you are the quickest and you can annoy him to no end. Take the key and go get Bao." Masamune pointed out.

"If I come back with a black eye, you're so dead Masamune!" I snapped back, snatching the key away before storming to the redhead's room.

* * *

I heard the sound of someone walking into my room and growled softly. Whoever the fuck it was could go to hell. Unless it was Yuu, there was no way I was coming out of bed.

The curtains opened and the sun shone in my eyes, prompting me to pull a pillow over my head.

Then, the goddamn awful music of rap was blasted in my ears, making me yell and cover my ears.

"DAMN IT! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" I roared.

The music shut off, and I opened my eyes, seeing Yuu standing there, arms crossed.

"Y- Yuu!? What the fuck?! Are you trying to handicap me?!" I exclaimed.

"Get up and out. We're heading for Japan now."

"Go to hell. I'm not going." I pulled the blankets over my head.

"Okay then, I'll just turn the music back on..."

"NO! DON'T!" I lunged for the little devil, tackling him to the floor and snatching his Ipod away from him.

We wrestled for a few minutes before Yuu landed a punch to my face.

I blinked, then growled.

Big mistake there Yuu.

I snarled, vicously, before pinning the Tsubasa's little brat to the floor, my fingers gripping his wrists hard enough to leave bruises.

"GET OFF BAO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yuu yelled, writhing and struggling to get away.

"Listen close, brat. I'm. Not. Coming. At. All. For all I care, Aguma can die and rot in hell. He doesn't know anything about me, or how much I've changed. If I was to show my face in front of him now, he'd hate me more. And truthfully, I would too, if I was him. So. Get. Out." I growled, dangerously, letting my eyes turn flat black.

Yuu stared, horrified.

Safe to say he didn't object when I released him.

He practically ran out of the room.

* * *

"Well?" I asked, seeing Yuu run up, terrified out of his wits.

"Y- Yeah. He's not coming." Yuu stammered.

I half growled, half groaned. "Fine then! I'll get him!"

Nile tried to stop me, but I shook out of his grasp, determined to get the redheaded bitch to help.

* * *

"KYO- YOU SON OF A- GET THE FUCK- THAT'S IT!" Bao was cut off with each and every punch I threw at him.

Bao finally shoved me off him.

"OKAY! I'LL GO! BUT I'M NOT COOPERATING!" Bao shrieked.

"Whatever. Just get out there in the next ten minutes so we can get a move on!" I snapped, storming out the door.

Guess I should've stayed with him.

* * *

I followed after Kyoya, trying to get him to see reason, twenty minutes later.

"Why that little bitch!" Kyoya yelled opening the door and seeing the window wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind.

Oh damn.

Before Kyoya could get any angrier, I pushed him up against the wall, kissing him roughly.

Kyoya relaxed, all anger leaving him. When I pulled back for air, he crossed his arms.

"I'm still beating the little punk the next time I see him." Kyoya grumbled.

"Sure. But let's leave it alone for now, please?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Kyoya let me lead him back to the others.

* * *

I shouldn't've done that.

Right now, I was on a plane heading to China, but I was beginning to regret leaving Egypt and not helping the others save the Legendary Bladers.

That decides it, I thought. When I get to China, I'm turning right around and heading for Japan. I _will _help, forgive Aguma, and get the beating I know I deserve from Kyoya.

I winced as I fingered my ribs from earlier.

Kyoya's rage would be worse than it was this morning.

* * *

Nile's presence was the only thing that was keeping me from loosing my mind.

If he wasn't here, I'm pretty sure I would've turned and run.

But no. We were following Yuu towards the warehouse I had been held captive to save our friends.

I was surprised Yuu had the courage to face Reiji after all the hell the bitch had put him through.

Then again, the kid had dealt with Nemesis before...

"Here." Yuu's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

We stood on the outskirts of Metal City, a five story building looming above us.

I thought I saw a flash of dull red on the roof, but thought nothing of it.

I should have.

* * *

Okay. So I beat them hear. Surprising.

I snuck through the air ducts, finally coming to the bottom floor. I was at floor level. Huh.

I looked through the grate, seeing the Legendary Bladers, Madoka, and Tsubasa all in, what seemed to be, okay condition.

The Dark Nebula, however, were closing in on them. They were distracted.

I sighed, seeing that the screws were on the other side of the duct.

Typical.

I turned around, pulling my leg back. I struck out, the grate flying off with a clatter.

Everyone in the room froze as I leaned back foward, my eyes going crimson.

Then dust blew up from only one Bey that could and I took my chance, rushing out and going for the nearest person, who happened to be Doji.

Before he could react, I had knocked him out cold.

Leone sat in the middle of the room, going against Beat Lynx.

Well, they were quick on the draw.

I think Kyoya was more than shocked when the dust cleared and I was standing there.

"You little bitch! Where the fuck did you come from?!"

"Pay attention, kitty." I launched Hades Crown at the exact moment Johannes would've sent Leone flying.

"What did you call me?!"

"Shut the hell up." I grumbled under my breath. I turned my attention back to the battle, clenching my fists when I felt a stabbing pain in the back of my head.

_Please, master._

_Fuck off, Hades._

_Master! Don't make me take control over you in front of HIM._

_If you do, I'll destroy you to pieces._

_Really, master?_

_Damn straight._

_In that case, let's just see if you can. After all, if you destroy your Bey, you destroy your soul- killing yourself._

Hades Crown began glowing black.

"No..." Bao whispered, eyes widening. Distantly, he heard the Beling Temple's trainers yelling at him to fight it.

Not that it would've mattered.

From Hades Crown erupted a warrior in complete black. Amour and clothes and weapons.

Choosing to try and fight me. A big mistake.

With a terrifing roar, the beast of Hades Crown surged foward, taking hold of Bao's body.


	8. Chapter 8

"Not again!" I whined. "This is the last thing we needed!"

"Shut up!" Da Xiang slapped the back of my head, making me glare at him. "Remember what happened last time? He nearly destroyed the whole temple!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for actually remembering what the hell happened last time!" I said sarcastically. "Who the fuck do you think I am?! Of course I remember what happened last time! I was the one who was able to get through to him!"

"Chao Xin..." Da Xiang warned me.

I huffed, crossing my arms. I winced, hearing Bao's yells of agony. The kid was fighting at least.

The screams suddenly stopped and the entire room was so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop.

Dark energy radiated off of Bao as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be blood red. He laughed evilly.

"Ah!" Bao/ Hades cracked his neck. "Feels so good to be back after being cooped up for nearly a year and a half. Gotta say, my master doesn't give in to easily. But just this one bit of hate coursing through his veins and heart is just enough for me to come back. Doesn't matter how hard he tries, there's only one way he'll get rid of me- and we all know he won't be doing _that _anytime soon."

"Bastard! Let him go!" Ryuuto snarled, launching his Bey, Omega Dragonis.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Hades clenched Bao's fist, and the other Bey sent Dragonis flying.

"Ah! Dragonis!" Ryuuto exclaimed, seeing how close to collapsing the green Bey was.

"Not only is my master's hate more than ever, he's also become more powerful. Stronger than any of the Legendary Bladers combined, to be precise. And, I've been the inside man, telling your enemy how close you've been getting." Hades/ Bao stepped foward, a smirk on his lips. "But Bao has no idea about it. He's caught in the crossfire, as you might say."

I really wanted to punch this guy.

But Hades fed off of negative emotions; What good would that do?

* * *

_"Hades you goddamn fucking son of a bitch!"_ I screamed.

_"Master! Watch your tounge!"_

_"Never! You've been using me for your own dire purposes! I would kill you right now if I could!"_

_"Hmm, would you now?"_

_"Damn straight!"_

I was seething. Shadows circled around me. My hate had skyrocketed beyond belief.

Suddenly, the ground beneath me gave out and I started to sink slowly, shadow hands pulling me down.

_"W- What's this?"_ I stammered.

_"You're hate is consuming you, giving me more control. Your heart has been cold for the past two years. You haven't opened up to anyone, thus making you a cold, heartless, hateful person. Your negative emotions have reached their limits. There's only one way out."_

I was panicking. The shadows had pinned my arms to my sides, having reached my waist.

_"But... I opened up... to Ryuuto..."_ I whispered, the shadows making me weak and disoriented, so I couldn't fight.

The shadows seemed to freeze for a second and I was able to pull my arms free and get up to knee high in the pool of shadows.

_"Bah! Still, just one, it's not enough!"_

I was in deeper now, up to my chest.

Then, I heard it.

A voice. The one I thought I would never forgive. The one... that I cared for the most and my heart ached to be with.

The shadows reached my mouth, so I couldn't speak.

But I could think.

Just as my head went under, I had time for one last thought.

_**Aguma... I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did. Thank you... You held true to your promise. You stayed with me to the very bitter end. You're here when I needed you the most. I forgive you.**_

* * *

Hades cackled.

"Too late! He has been swallowed by his own hate! You were too late, wielder of Kronos Scythe!" Hades smirked at me.

Horror struck me like a punch to the gut. Just when I had found my nerve to apologize, he was... just gone.

Gone. Forever. Replaced by the monster in front of me.

"What-?! No, what's this-?!" Hades exclaimed suddenly. I looked up, seeing Hades form flicker for a split second.

Bao was _fighting._

"No-! Y- You were too late! Y- You didn't s- say it!" Hades clutched his head, screaming in anger.

"Thoughts..." Bao was back for a few seconds. "Have meaning... too..."

"No! I won't allow it! Y- You will submit to the darkness!"

"Think... again... Hades... You're nothing... but a spirit... in a... Bey... I... control... you..."

Talk about a split personality.

With two screams, one of determination, one of horror, a flash of crimson surrounded Bao, the spirit of Hades Crown retreating back into the Bey.

Bao stumbled back, panting heavily. His eyes weren't red, but that golden- brown color I loved.

"Now as I said before. You heed me. To you, I. Will. Not. Bow." Bao spat out. "Any hate I have now, it's directed to the ones you forced me to work for."

Hades Crown glowed red in response.

Reiji growled, "Little punk. I'll show your place! Serpent!"

"Libra!" Yuu launched his own Bey, cutting off Poison Serpent from attacking Bao.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU INTERVENE! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Reiji thundered.

"Fat chance. If you think you can beat me like you used too, you gotta another thing coming! Libra! Tip your scales down! Special move, Dark Sucking Vortex!" Yuu was determined to win.

"What the- Hey! That'll suck up my Leone! Yuu, cut it out!" Kyoya yelled.

"Sorry, Yoyo! Why not help instead of thinking about yourself for once?" Yuu shouted over the howling winds.

A black vortex stood in the center of the Bey dish, getting bigger and bigger as it sucked just about everything up.

"HADES! Traction mode!" Bao swept his hand foward.

Hades Crown suddenly sank into the ground, spinning, but unmoving against the hurricane winds.

Then, with a flash of gold that blinded everyone, the entire building began to crumble, miniature earthquakes shaking the ground.

I blacked out before I could see what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

I groaned as I tried to sit up.

There was something on top of me.

Not something. Some_one._

Yuu. He was waking up too. He looked up, drowsily opening his eyes. All exauhstion seemed to leave him when he saw me.

"TSUBASA!" Yuu tackled me in a hug, throwing me back on the ground.

"Hey, kid." I laughed. "Good work. I'm proud of you."

Yuu smiled, "Thanks Eagle- Man."

I kissed his temple, and he shoved me away, whining, "Not here!"

I laughed again. Typical Yuu.

All around us, the others were regaining consious.

We all seemed okay, more or less.

That was until Chao Xin asked, "Where's Bao?"

Silence.

"BAO!" Aguma yelled.

Several feet away from me, a voice said, "Over here! My legs are pinned!"

Everyone rushed over to see a ticked off Bao glaring at the wooden beam and slab of concrete pinning his lower body to the the ground.

"Yuu, next time warn us when your Special Move will cause what a tornado will, huh?" Bao asked.

Yuu chuckled nervously.

Aguma, Kyoya, and Benkei were all able to get the rubble off of Bao's legs. Bao tried to stand, but ended up stumbling when he tried to put pressure on his left leg.

"_Shit!_ Must be broken." Bao muttered.

Bao yelped in surprise when Aguma suddenly picked the redhead up, effectively solving that problem.

"Okay, I swear, if anyone survived _this _damage, I'm going to... Well, I'll think of something." Masamune was staring at all of the wreakage, supporting a weak- looking King.

Everyone turned to what used to be the warehouse. It looked like it had imploded in on itself, then exploded.

Parts of the building were everywhere. It looked like a battlefield.

In other words, it looked like a living hell.

Suddenly, Yuu groaned, clutching his forehead.

"Yuu?" I asked. "Yuu!"

Yuu fell to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

Well, at least the only thing wrong with King was a cracked wrist and malnutrition.

Which didn't seem to affect him.

At all.

The second I opened the door to our house, he went for the couch, flipping on the TV and turning on the races.

I shook my head, heading for the kitchen to fix dinner. King was a serious mystery.

As I gathered the ingredients for King's favorite dish, glazed lamb- how could he stand lamb? If it wasn't cooked through and through, I'd get sick- I didn't notice he was sitting at the bar until I turned around to grab the red wine. I yelped, startled.

"Yeesh Masamune." King rolled his eyes, setting his chin in the palm of his good hand. The other was in a brace. "I'm not gonna kill you."

"NOT FUNNY! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU JUST NEARLY DIED YOURSELF?!" I yelled. I winced. I hadn't meant to sound that harsh.

King narrowed his eyes, and his Blader auroa surrounded him for a moment, before he calmed down. He sighed, running his fingers through his blue hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He glanced at me. "Next time, don't yell, huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck, frowning. "Now what did I come to get?"

King smirked, reaching over the bar and into a shelf, pulling the bottle of wine out. "I do believe this is the one thing not on the counter."

I rolled my eyes, huffing, "Smart ass."

King simply laughed.

* * *

I whined when Masamune's cell rang and he broke the kiss later that night. He shot me an amused look, before answering it, laying back on the couch, propping his feet up in my lap.

I crossed my arms, internally cursing whoever it was on the other end.

I jumped half out of my skin when Masamune began rubbing my groin with his bare feet. I shot him a glare, seeing him smirking. Oh great, he was _enjoying _this.

I bit my tounge to keep from moaning. My erection was already pressing hard against my jeans and I wanted nothing more than to pounce the little freak working me over.

Finally, I had enough; I tackled him, getting a yell of protest as I snatched his phone and hung up on the caller. I threw the phone over my shoulder, hearing it clatter to the floor.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU-" I cut him off, laying my lips on his. He relaxed and moaned, his arms slipping around my neck.

We broke apart for air, panting heavily. I smirked, seeing Masamune in that daze he always got in when we got finished with a heavy make out session.

"Like that Masa?" I murmured into his neck, grinding my hips against his.

Masamune moaned, arching his back off the couch. I could feel his hard on poking my inner thigh. I chuckled huskily.

"Yeah, you are." I slipped his green sweatshirt off, running my hand under his orange T- shirt. He winced, whimpering.

I stopped, an eyebrow arched. "Masamune?"

One of my fingers found an gash and I froze, my eyes narrowing.

"No, don't-" Masamune started. I pulled his shirt off, seeing how he cringed when my eyes took in the almost closed gashes.

That only a knife could've done.

"Okay, first, when the hell did this happen? Second, who did it? Third, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I sat up, pulling Masamune with me as I inspected the soon to be scars.

Masamune sat, his fists clenching and unclenching, as he took heavy breaths to calm himself. He was shaking, like he was reliving a nightmare.

"M- My dad. Before all of this started." Masamune's eyes closed and jaw tightened, like he was trying to stop from screaming or crying.

Or both.

I went off, my hair turning white in process.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE HURT YOU?!" I screamed.

Masamune flinched, moving away from my anger.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Yelling would get us nowhere.

"He has been since I was seven, when my mom died. He had been abusive before... but it worsened after she died. I- I just learned to live with it; I became a Blader, and unleashed all of my anger and hurt on my oppenent. That was until my dad came to get me right in the middle of a training session with Coach Steel. He tried to get me out, and, well... Toby and Zeo were livid. They literally shoved him out and beat him in the alleyway." Masamune took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I thought he wouldn't mess with me again. Guess he prooved me wrong. He jumped me a few months ago. Beat the living hell out of me. Stabbed me a couple of times. I just sucked it up and moved on."

I blinked. Okay... So Toby and Zeo knew and didn't bother to tell me? I was gonna kill them for not telling me.

I sighed, then wrapped my arms around Masamune, pulling him in for a hug when he began crying. I laid back on the couch, pulling him with me.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I murmured.

Masamune soon fell asleep, cuddled into my arms peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're okay-" Tsubasa began.

"I'm fine!" I interrupted. "Look, sudden movements!" I jerked around.

"Hey, hey. Stop, STOP! Enough with the robot!" Tsubasa grabbed my arms, pinning them to my sides.

Now that hurt. I winced.

Tsubasa let go, sighing. He eyed me as I sat on the couch.

"I'm fine!" I whined.

"Okay, okay."

Tsubasa sat down beside me, slinging his arm over my shoulders and pulling me close to his side.

I sighed, curling up and nestling into his side. It felt good to be in his arms aga-

Tsubasa's cell phone rang, making me growl at his nervous laugh.

"Sorry. Let me take this. That's strange. It's Chris." Tsubasa stood and walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone, peeved and arms crossed.

After a few moments, Tsubasa came back in, a smile on his face. I arched an eyebrow. Okay...

"You wanna go to America? Chris is having a get together. All the Bladers that we know are coming."

I shot to my feet, "WHEN DO WE LEAVE?!"

* * *

Ahh... Beling Temple. Home sweet home.

Well, it would be if Mei- Mei would stop fussing over me!

"Mei- Mei, I'm fine!" I said for what seemed the hundreth time.

An amused chuckle caught my attention, and I glared over at Aguma.

Ah yes, Aguma.

Aguma... was currently a puzzle I was trying to put together. Everytime I though I had him solved, something would happen and I would be missing a few pieces.

I glared at him, then jumped out of my skin at hearing a thump and groan come above us.

"Keep it down!" Ryuuto yelled. "No need to let the world what you two are doing!"

There was a laugh in response, then silence.

Ryuuto was with Chi- yun, playing a tactic game, shinobi.

A few moments passed before another thump sounded out.

"Damn it!" Ryuuto growled. He turned to me. "You up for a game of killing the undead?"

* * *

I was going to _murder _Chao Xin and Da Xiang! Damn two can't fucking _wait _to get in each other's pants and screw each other! I have probably lost at least a month's worth of sleep because of those two.

I was seriously beginning to consider my brother's offer of moving in with him and Kenta.

Another groan sounded above us as Bao and I waited for the _Resident Evil _game. As soon as it loaded, I grit my teeth and pressed my avatar's trigger.

If the gun were real, Da Xiang and Chao Xin would be dead.

* * *

Tithi ran around me, somehow still hyper even a week after being kidnapped. I'd've thought his problem would be trama, at being such a young age and all.

But no. He ran around me as we walked down the street to Chris' place. From what I heard, Julian would go mad with awe or jealously, since Chris actually lived in a mansion.

A cold wind blew, making me shudder and pull my jacket tighter around me, shoving my hands in the pockets.

The two of us finally met at the park that Chris had ordered, and Tithi was immeadiatly scared out of his wits by Kyoya.

"BOO!" Kyoya jumped out the shadows, arms raised and teeth bared.

Tithi scrambled on to my back before I could object.

"Yoyo! Get away from me!" Tithi shouted, and I cringed. His mouth was right next to my ear!

"Okay! Don't make me deaf!" I exclaimed. "And please, get off my back!"

Tithi glared at me, "No."

"Don't make me force you off." I growled. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. I glared at him.

Yes, I had growled! Get used to it!

"No." Came the blunt answer.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I reached my arms around behind me, grabbing Tithi's ankles and pulling him off my back, ignoring the fact that his arms wrapped around my neck and choked me before he let go and fell to the ground, feet first. He hissed at me and _I _stopped.

Tithi. Hissed. At me.

I stared at him, but he glared back.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" Chris walked up, an eyebrow arched.

"No." Tithi said simply, still glaring at me. "Nothing at all."

He pushed by me, and stormed off, leaving me, Kyoya, and Chris utterly shocked.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Chris muttered.

"Uh, if I was guessing... Maybe what happened just a week ago?" Kyoya asked, sarcastically.

Before either knew what had happened, I smacked them both upside the head, earning startled yelps from them.

"WHAT THE HELL/ FUCK MAN?!" They both- more or less- said the same thing in sync.

"You two. Shut up. Now." I pushed by them, following after Tithi in hopes of apologizing.

* * *

I could hear Dynamis' footsteps behind me, but I ignored him- up until the point Sophie stepped in front of me.

I glared. She held my gaze. "Go apologize. It was your fault to begin with."

"MY FAULT?!" I screeched, suddenly. A few birds flew away in the trees nearby. "HOW IS THIS _MY _FAULT!?"

"I know what you're going through." Sophie whispered.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH?! IT'S NOT EXACTLY LIKE YOU WENT THROUGH A TRAMATIC EXPIREINCE!"

Sophie gazed back at me, her eyes suddenly filled with pain and hurt. My own posture relaxed as I realized the truth.

"Oh man. You did, didn't you? I- I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" I stammered.

"Uh, just don't tell..." Sophie glanced at team Excaliber, her eyes settling on Wales, who was talking with what seemed like a ticked off Julian.

I smirked, knowingly, "Hehe. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

But in the back of mind, I was already devising a plan to tell Wales.


	11. Chapter 11

Gingka and Kyoya were shoving each other as we walked up the driveway to Chris' house. I was jumping in my shoes, ready to throw in Julian's face about no doubt how much better Chris' estate was than his.

The trees cleared and we came into a clearing.

I almost collapsed when I saw the mansion.

It was more of a castle, five stories high, all brick. The driveway circled a _huge _fountian, water gushing from the- oh how ironic- four whales mouths.

To the left, a vine archway led into the garden, of which I couldn't tell how big was.

To the right, a horse stable stood, and I could hear the whinnying of numerous horses. Next to it, a pasture and training area could be seen.

And that probably wasn't even the beginning of it.

"Okay. Since I specifically wanted us all to be here by nine, which we beat by about fifteen minutes, I'm gonna give you time to run around and explore while the servants and I handle your rooms and bags." Chris turned around, a boasting smirk on his face. "Now go."

Sophie and I looked at each other, smirking. Then, we grabbed a shell- shocked Julian's arms and drug him towards the garden.

Oh yeah. I was determined to rub all of this in his face.

* * *

Nile grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the back of the house where I heard the sounds of animals.

But one caught my attention.

The king of beasts itself, and my Bey's animal, a lion.

Nile grinned when I reached through the bars of a spacy enclosure that said wild cat was in. It came to my touch, purring loudly.

"Wow." I whispered, my fingers coursing through the rough mane. "Look at how wonderful they are Nile."

"I lived with them all my life, Yoya." Nile smirked.

A bird's cry caught our attention, making us look up, seeing a huge and rustic falcon swoop from the sky and on to Nile's shoulder.

I snickered at Nile's shocked expression.

The quiet and- dare I say it- beautiful moment was interrupted by three boy's shouts.

The lion snarled and the falcon took flight, both startled.

"TITHI! YUU! KENTA!" Both Nile and I yelled, angrily. "SHUT THE HELL UP, WILL YA?!"

Said three boys poked their heads around a corner, all of which were grinning madly.

"Sorry, you two." Tsubasa set a hand on Yuu's shoulder, glaring at the blonde headed kid. "He's just excited."

"Excited probably doesn't describe him." Ryuuga scoffed, appearing behind Kenta, who jumped an easy six feet in the air, startled out of his wits.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me like that?!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Will you stop yelling?" Ryuuga cuffed Kenta on the back of the neck, earning a whine of protest.

"And you," Dynamis walked up next to Tithi, "Need to calm down. A lot."

Tithi crossed his arms, huffing, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Dynamis flinched, obviously hearing something in his voice that we didn't.

Nile and I shared a look that clearly said, _Relationship problems, ten o' clock!_

Both of us bolted off, leaving the group of nine to themselves.

* * *

Heh. Kyoya and I were on the same page.

We ran out of the, I guess what Chris called it, private zoo and into the garden. Almost immeadiatly, we heard voices.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" The unmistakable voice of Julian Konzern.

Kyoya and I looked at each other, smirking. Oh, he was ticked.

"Well, I did tell you to expect the unexpected." Wales pointed out.

"OH SHUT UP! HOW COULD HE- HE'S NOT THE TYPE- HOW?!"

Kyoya and I were snickering now, trying to hold in our muffled guaffaws.

After a few more minutes of listening to Julian's anger, neither of us could keep ourselves quiet anymore.

Kyoya and I burst out laughing, giving oursleves away as we collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter, tears rolling out of our eyes as the Excaliber team found us.

"My god, Julian!" Kyoya howled. "You sound like a little whiney kid!"

"SHUT UP!"

"It's the truth!" I chortled.

Suddenly, Wales and Sophie started laughing.

"Julian, just admit it! You can't stand the fact that Chris is richer than you!" Wales chuckled, leaning against a tree for support.

"Wales!" Julian yelled, angry.

Actually, I think he was pushed past the point of anger. Maybe...

FURIOUS?!

"But it's true!" Sophie giggled.

"Sophie! I don't care if it's true! I just want you to shut. The. Fuck. UP!" Julian snapped.

All laughter stopped as Sophie cringed. Kyoya and my mouths dropped. Klaus gaped. Wales snarled and stepped foward.

"What, did you say to her?" Wales' voice was deadly, no trace of emotion in his words.

"I told her to shut the fuck up."

Wales snarled again and reeled his fist back, letting it fly and landing it solidly on Julian's jaw.

Julian's head snapped to the side, and he blinked before facing Wales head on.

"Don't do that." Julian shoved Wales away from him.

"Don't touch me." Wales pushed Julain's arms off his chest, glaring.

"I'll do what I want!" Julian shoved again.

"Julain..." Wales warned, flipping his hair out of his eyes, fully.

Silence. Still.

Wales' right eye had scar directly beneath it, in the exact same shape as Kyoya's eyes.

A cross.

"Please don't tell me there's a serial scarrer in this world. THAT DIDN'T FINISH YOU OFF?!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Wales snapped his head towards my boyfriend. I didn't like the look in his eyes. It was feral and bloodthirsty.

"Maybe. Don't know. Don't care."

With that, Wales stormed off, leaving the rest of us gaping.


	12. Chapter 12

Damn it Julain! Next time you do that, I won't hold back! I thought, angrily as I stormed through off from the group.

I was so angry that I didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind me until someone grabbed my arm.

Snarling, I whirled, the back of my hand flying.

Blue hair ducked the slap, and grabbed both of my wrists. A set of green eyes glared at me, weather out of anger or worry, I couldn't tell.

"Sophie? What do you want?" I tried to jerk out of her grasp, but it surprised me to find her grip was like steel.

I frowned and relaxed, my anger turning to curiousity.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sophie reached up, and pushed my hair out of my eye again. I flicked my head to the side, hiding it.

Sophie growled and glared. I froze, letting her push the strands out of my face again and run her fingers over the scar.

I winced. I hadn't touched it in so long, it hurt.

Sophie pulled her hand back.

"What... How... Why... When..." Sophie couldn't get the questions out, she had so many.

"What happened, how'd I get it, why didn't I tell anyone, when did it happen?" I asked for her.

Sophie laughed nervously and nodded.

I sighed and pulled gently out of her grip, leading her to a secluded corner of the garden, where I sat down, legs crossed and eyes closed, leaning my head on the stone wall.

Sophie sat next to me, attentive.

"It was when I was seven, and my town was being terrorized by a serial killer..." I began.

* * *

_Seven year old Wales ran around the two story English house, his parents watching the afternoon news._

_"Police are still baffled on how the rapes and murders of the last ten victims- all young boys- have turned up little to no evidence..."_

_"Mom! Can I go over to Kyle's place?" Wales asked, cerculan eyes shining._

_"Yes, sweetie. Just make sure you get home before dark." Wales' mother replied._

_"Thanks!" Wales ran out of the house._

_The day passed by so fast Wales didn't realize how late it was until he looked out the window._

_The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon._

_"Aw man! I forgot I promised mom I'd be home before dark! See you tomorrow Kyle!" Wales ran out the door._

_Wales carefully walked down the sidewalk, seeing no one on the streets._

_Everyone must be already home, Wales thought. I better hurry home._

_Wales was just passing an alleyway when someone grabbed him and pulled him in._

_Wales froze up, feeling cool metal against his neck._

_"Let's see if you're the one..." A husky voice muttered._

_To Wales, the next half hour seemed like an eternity, torture, nothing but pain._

_No matter how much Wales struggled, it was all futile._

_As soon as the criminal tainted him, he growled, "Damn it! Another one to kill."_

_Wales' eyes widened as the knife dug into his skin, just below his eye. Vertically and horizontally._

_Just as the man was about to do his other eye, a voice shouted, "Let it rip!"_

_Wales scrambled back into the shadows, clutching his bleeding eye._

_The Bey flew back into the owner's hand, a boy of about ten or eleven with shoulder length blonde hair._

_"Hey... You okay kid?" The boy stepped foward, kneeling down._

_Wales didn't answer._

_The boy sighed, "What's your name, kid?"_

_"W- Wales."_

_"Well, Wales, where do you live? We need to get you home."_

_For some reason, Wales trusted this boy, and let him take him home._

_For the next few weeks, the same kid visited, checking in on Wales._

_Then, the kid told him one day, "Today's my last day here. I wanted to give you something."_

_The blonde haired boy handed Wales two boxes, one small, the other medium._

_"Oh, cool! My own Bey and launcher!" Wales exclaimed, taking them._

_"Yeah, kid. Train hard. I might fight you one day. At least I'll know who I'm going against." The blonde rose and started to walk out._

_"But I won't." Wales said. "What's your name?"_

_The blonde stopped in his tracks, and, without turning around, answered, "Julian. Julian Konzern."_

_Wales trained hard for six years, until finally, FINALLY, he got into the World Tournaments._

_His name was announced. Then his oppenent's._

_"And facing him, from Italy, Julian Konzern!" Blader DJ yelled._

_Wales arched his visible eyebrow, the left one, as Julian walked up to the Bey Dish._

_"Well..." Julian said, cocking his head to the side. "This is unexpected."_

_"Very." Wales agreed, reading his Bey- Grand Cetus- and launcher. "But, let's skip the talk. Let's battle."_

_"Hmph. Good point. Less talk, more action." Julian readied himself also. "Let it..."_

_"RIP!" Both Bladers yelled._

* * *

"... And after the battle, Julian, Klaus, and I became a team. Then you came along, and well, I don't think I need to explain anymore." I shrugged, standing up.

"Oh, ho! Think again pal!" Sophied pulled me back down and I yelped and stumbled, ending up on top of her.

Both of us froze, staring at each other with wide eyes.

I. Was. On. Top. Of. Her.

God, this was embarrasing. I needed to move fast, but for some reason, I didn't want-

A set of lips on mine cut my thoughts off. It took me a second to realize, it was _Sophie._

A few seconds later, she pulled back, blushing, "I- I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have-"

This time, _I _cut her off, kissing her. She gasped, and I slipped my tounge into her mouth.

Neither of us saw the other four... _stalkers,_ watching us and silently cheering for us.

* * *

I winced, remembering that night from about ten years ago. True, I had saved that kid- yeesh, why did I still call him that?- but for some reason, I didn't think I had brought him a sense of... safety or justice, so to speak.

After all, I had just knocked my father out that night.

* * *

**Yes I know that Wales doesn't have a scar, but I was trying to keep interesting! And I needed some way for Julian and Wales to me so... If you're angry, say so. But don't hate me for trying! RxR!**


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't believe it. Wales had been... uh, hurt, when he was a kid, and the arrogant, cold Julian Konzern, had saved him.

So... what happened to that Julian? I'd think I'd get along just fine with him.

Anyway, Kyoya, Julian, Klaus, and I slowly backed away from the clearing, leaving Sophie and Wales to themselves.

I shuddered when I heard a moan come from the two. Yeesh, if they turned out to be one of those wild couples, having sex anywhere and anytime of the day...

I'd go crazy!

"Okay, where'd the fun loving Julian go?!" Kyoya demanded, cutting said teenager off.

"My father took it. End of story." Julian pushed by Kyoya.

"Who was your father?" Kyoya asked.

On a sudden hunch, I said, "Was he the one that attacked Wales and Kyoya?"

Julian stopped in his steps. He tensed visibly.

I snapped my mouth shut as he slowly turned around, eyes narrowed.

Julian growled, "Don't mention my father."

"Y- Yeah, n- no problem." I stammered. I bolted by him, not wanting to get on his bad side.

Kyoya trailed behind me at a much more slower pace.

* * *

Ryuuga seemed very intent on not enjoying himself.

And it was beginning to make me mad.

That was, until I found an animal that was exactly like him.

Hot tempered... Check.

Always angry... _Ch- eck!_

And very cold. Done.

"Ryuuga! Come check this animal!" I called over my shoulder, waking said animal up.

Thank god it was in a glass case, because just as Ryuuga walked over, the animal struck the case, rising to it's full height.

Ryuuga actually jumped when the snake hissed at him.

"Woah..." Ryuuga murmured. Then he stepped back up. "What is that?"

"A black mamba." I smirked. "One of the top five deadliest snakes in the world. One bite, and you're dead in minutes."

Ryuuga seemed entranced, his amber eyes shining as he watched the snake flare it's hood at him.

"Geez... How did you know about this reptile, Kenta?" Ryuuga asked me.

"Oh, um... You're gonna think this is silly, but there's this TV show I watch, _Snake Wars_, it views every type of dangerous snake. The mamba family was shown one week." I rubbed the back of my head, chuckling nervously.

"Mamba _family?!"_ Ryuuga gawked at me, his normal stoic face showing complete shock.

"Yes. The albino mamba, king cobra, albino cobra, king cobra..." I listed several other snakes, counting a total of seven on my fingers.

Ryuuga blinked at me, weather out of shock or amazement, I couldn't tell.

"Yeesh, you're a lot smarter than I take you for." Ryuuga snorted and ruffled my hair.

I whined and pushed his head away- I hated it when someone, especially Ryuuga, did that.

Ryuuga proceded to wrap an arm around my neck, getting me in a headlock as he continued to ruffle my hair.

"Hey- Will you cut it- RYUUGA!" I screeched, wriggling to try and get out of his grasp.

There were the sounds of two teenage boys laughing at us and we froze.

Ryuuga released me and we both glared at the source.

Zeo and Toby were trying- and failing- to keep their laughter down.

Before either of them could react, I yelled, my Blader auroa surrounding me as my eyes turned pure red, and lunged at the two.

Both American Bladers took off running, me hot on their heels.

* * *

Okay... I did not see this coming.

Kenta was chasing after both Zeo and Toby...

AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE FUCKING ONE OUT OF THE TWO US WITH TEMPER ISSUES!

"Kenta!" I called after him, trying to keep up with him- Jeez, he was fast!- and calm him down.

Finally, by some streak of luck, a bird swooped from the sky, startling the green haired teen, and making stop.

Before he could bolt back off, I lunged and grabbed at his shoulder. Thankfully, I got him.

Kenta snapped out of his rage, shaking his head vicously.

"Not another episode!" He muttered.

"Yep." I said. "You tried to kill Zeo and Toby."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two American Bladers trying to creep out of my vision.

"But _I _don't have a problem with trying to kill them!" I snarled into their direction.

They bolted as though the Hounds of Hades were on their heels.

* * *

My feet almost flew out from under me as Toby and I rushed out of Chris' private zoo- that, I had yet to figure out an answer for- praying that Ryuuga was distracted with Kenta for a few moments.

No such luck.

"Woods!" Toby snatched my jacket and pulled me into the trees, zipping in and out of the scrub with ease.

I had a little bit more trouble keeping up. Geez, this was like Toby, wasn't even Toby anymore!

Wait. If he wasn't Toby, that meant-

"Toby! Wait!"

"Not Toby!" Was the response.

I groaned inwardly- I hated being right, when it came to things like this anyway.

"FAUST!" I shouted.

Toby/ Faust screeched to a halt and I almost fell down a bluff had my boyfriend not grabbed my hood in the nick of time.

For a minute, I had a surge of panic as I dangled over the edge, dizziness overwhelming me as I looked at the easy hundred foot drop with branches and sharp rocks pointing up at me.

I was pulled back by some unknown strength from Toby- must be Faust, actually- and into a set of strong arms.

There was a shout behind us and Faust/ Toby jumped to the side, Ryuuga landing in the exact place we had been a few seconds before.

"Run!" Faust pushed me back into the woods, and this time, I was able to keep up.

But...

No doubt we had ticked Ryuuga off to his limit.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, how's everyone liking the estate so far?" Chris asked, mischieviously, that night.

"I think a certain Italian's jealous." Kyoya smirked.

I glared at the Leone Blader, half tempted to lunge at him and rip his tounge out.

He seemed to sense my anger, and his smirk grew wider, almost taunting.

I growled.

Kyoya simply arched an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the TV.

Ugh. Do NOT get me started Chris' estate. I wasn't jealous- okay maybe a little- but more...

Impressed.

"Yo! Would you two _mind _coming up for air?" Gingka snapped his fingers next right in between Wales and Sophie.

I snorted a laugh as they both knocked him out of the way- without looking or breaking apart.

Gingka didn't try to break them apart again.

* * *

Okay. My prediction was true.

Those two _were_ going to be a wild couple.

I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on just _thinking _about it! I was probably going to loose a lot of sleep over the next two weeks.

For some reason, I was compelled to look over at Ryuuto, and I saw the same look of disgust and horror on his face that was no doubt on mine.

I had the feeling that he's be the first out of either of us to snap.

* * *

Not another one! I screamed mentally. Chao Xin and Da Xiang are bad enough! But if I have to deal with another couple...

"You know, I'm going to bed." I yawned. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was close to ten.

Good. At least no one would think I was just trying to get out of the room for specific reasons.

* * *

"HEY! KYOYA, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I exclaimed the next morning, after being rolled out of bed and into the floor.

"You were being a pain getting up." Kyoya replied as I sat up, only to be thrown back down as a set of clothes met my face.

Grumbling, I laid on the floor, listening.

"Nile!" Kyoya tried to yank me back up to my feet.

I whined. Actually. Whined.

"C'mon! Lemme sleep!"

"No. Remember, Chris said that all of us are going to be battling Bao today- see if what rings true about him being stronger than all of us."

At that, I sat up so sharply, that both my and Kyoya's heads hit each other, making him curse as I hurriedly pulled on my clothes.

"Yeesh, if that's all that'll get you up, I'll just say that everyday." Kyoya stood up, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up! C'mon!" I grabbed the hood of his jacket and literally dragged him outside, where everyone was waiting for us.

* * *

"Pathetic." I snorted, and brushed my hand out, directing Hades Crown out of the way of Vulcan Horuseous' attacks.

From the look on Nile's face, he was getting more and more ticked off by the second.

"Okay, that's it!" Nile yelled. "Horuseous! Special Move, Mystic Zone!"

Ah! That was what I was waiting for. That move would make his Bey self destruct.

And since Hades Crown could get through any type of force field or move, I could help Horuseous destroy itself.

"Now! Hades Crown! Surge!" I yelled, whipping my fist foward.

Horuseous went flying, landing right at Nile's feet...

And falling apart completely.

"Ah... Horuseous." Nile murmured, picking the pieces up of his Bey.

"Hmph." I caught Hades Crown, smirking. "Looks like I've proven my point. I've defeated all of you."

"Not all of us." A voice said from the doorway. I looked towards the voice, surprised to see Ryuuto walking out of the shadows, hands in his pockets.

"Ha!" I snorted. "The last time you battled me, I almost killed you. There's no way in hell that's happening again."

"So you're scared?"

It was a challenge. Everyone had fallen quiet, eyes flicking from Ryuuto to me.

If I backed down, it would seem like I was weak, and I couldn't beat him. But if I accepted the challenge, I could win, and be strong.

But the negative side of the predicament was that my anger, or maybe even Hades, could get in the way, and I'd kill him- like I almost did three years ago.

As if reading my thoughts, Ryuuto laughed, "Please! After the main reason for your anger has been thrown out the window, you don't have to worry about killing anyone anytime soon."

Well, he did have a point...

"Fine then." I whipped my launcher and Hades Crown out, smirking. "I accept."

Ryuuto's grin grew wider, as he pulled his own launcher out...

But a midnight black Bey.

"Time out!" I lowered my arms. "What about Dragonis?"

"Not this time." Ryuuto snorted. "And plus, you didn't specifically say what Bey we had to use, so..."

I inwardly facepalmed. Ryuuto could get around every rule, one way or another, and it was fucking annoying!

"Okay, okay. So what exactly is it?" I asked.

"Sorry. That you'll have to figure out for yourself. But," Ryuuto turned to Madoka, "You might wanna record this battle. There is absolutely no data what so ever on my Bey."

Madoka blinked, then quickly pulled her computer out, typing frantically.

"Woah wait. No data-" I was cut off.

"3!"

"Ah- 2!"

"1! Let it... rip!"

"Now Hades Crown!" I yelled.

"Avoid the attack!" Ryuuto shouted back.

I groaned, realizing that Ryuuto was purposely not saying the name of his Bey to annoy me!

"Barrage mode!" Ryuuto called out.

"Hmph." I grunted. "That's nothing. Hades!"

My plan? The spintrack would extend and the attack wouldn't meet.

But I underestimated the speed and strength of Ryuuto's Bey.

That black Bey hit Hades Crown straight on, backing me into a corner.

I let out a horrified- oh, I hate this word- squeak at the scene.

Ryuuto laughed, his red hair falling over his right eye.

"Let's see if you really are the strongest, Bao!"

Growling, I snapped, "Oh yeah? You're all talk and no show! Anyone could have done that! Hades! Send him flying!"

"Wrong move, my friend." Ryuuto's smirk turned deadly.

My blood ran cold. Whenever that look came across Ryuuto's face in a Bey battle... RUN.

"Now, I'll tell you my Bey's name. Wadjet! Dark Move, Eternal Poison Night Strike!"

An arm slithered out of the Bey, pulling its body out of the Bey.

I almost screamed and ran when I heard the word 'dark,' and when the beast looked directly at me.

The beast was pure black, with a woman's body, but the head of a King Cobra, its hood flared. It its right hand, it held a black staff with a another writhing, and definetly _live_ Cobra on it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nile- really, that kid? The one who was almost of steel?- collapse out of horror.

With a loud hiss, the creature lunged, fangs exposed, and snapped at my Bey, the ground beneath it collapsing.

When the dust cleared, and everyone had gotten over their shock, I was, and wasn't, surprised to see Hades had stopped spinning.

Sighing, I made my way down into the Bey dish, bending over to pick up the crimson Bey. There were several scratches on it, as well as the facebolt having a scratch right down the middle.

I winced and walked up towards Ryuuto, who was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Nice job. That was impressive." I said, jumping up beside him. "You really have gotten stronger."

"Yeah? That's what treasure hunting and training in the wild helps with." Ryuuto started to walk off, but was stopped by a voice.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET A FORGOTTEN MYTH BEY?!"

Everyone turned to a shocked and ticked off Nile, who looked like he was about ready to kill someone.


	15. Chapter 15

I jumped out of my skin when Nile's voice sounded behind me. He was asking about Wadjet. A Forgotten Myth Bey.

I laughed darkly, "Oh, young, naive Nile. Did you not know that Wadjet was an ancient Egyptian goddess. The queen of night, cobras, justice, and Hell?"

"Of course I knew that, you idiot!"

That hit a nerve. I slowly turned around, and everyone- including my own brother- but Nile, backed away.

"Idiot, huh?"

"Don't change the subject! How did you get your hands on it?!"

"Treasure hunt in Africa." I smirked, a plan hatching in my mind. "You Egyptians really are idiots- the traps in the pyramids are so easy to figure out."

Nile was fuming by now. I could almost imagine the steam coming out of his ears.

Then, a flashback hit me.

* * *

_"Mom! What does this mean?" Ten year old Ryuuto asked as he ran his fingers over the ancient Egyptian text._

_Ryuuto and his mother were on a dig in Cairo, studying the Great Pyramids._

_His mother came over, reading it. Her eyes widened._

_"Mom?"_

_"Listen closely son. It's a prophecy..."_

**_A descendant of Queen never forgotten,_**

**_The heir to the high flying god of war,_**

**_When faced with his greatest rival, tension rises,_**

**_But when a threat comes to those they care,_**

**_They'll have no choice but to work together,_**

**_But when the time comes,_**

**_One will rise, the other fall._**

* * *

I snapped out of my trance just in time to see a black light surround Nile. I yelped and moved to the side just as he lunged, snarling.

For a split second, I saw someone else in his place- a man with tan skin, a kilt, and a sword hanging on his side.

That image quickly faded, and I was met by a red eyed Egyptian tackling me, teeth bared.

I didn't move, knowing that the state he was in would possibly have disastrous results.

Behind me, I heard a footstep echo through the whole room.

"Don't." I said, not knowing who it was.

Nile, on the other hand, looked up, and stared at whoever it was.

And then, the real Nile broke through and scrambled to his feet, stumbling back.

Kyoya lunged and caught just before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

I have absolutely no idea what the fuck just happened, but I do know one little Dragon user whose ass is going to get handed to him.

Everyone started surge foward, but I snarled, and they backed off.

Quickly, I picked Nile up and fled up to our room, knowing full well that no one would come after me as angry and upset as I was.

I was definetly going to be struggling to keep from yelling at Nile when he woke up.

* * *

Darkness surrounded me. I looked around, frantically. I tried to move, but I found I couldn't.

My arms were chained, held away from my body as I dangled over a red pit of fire.

I looked closer, then the stench hit me, and I though I would be sick.

No, not fire. But something else.

Faces swam in and out of a red river of what was flesh, bones, blood, and bodies.

_"HA! Welcome to your hell, when you die!"_ A voice cackled on my left. I shivered; It was my voice.

"This isn't my version of hell." I hissed out, trying to sound unfazed. But truthfully, I was terrified- I needed to get out of here, back to Kyoya.

As if reading my mind, Dark Me laughed again.

_"Oh, you think that cold- hearted Blader really cares for you? He doesn't, you ungrateful litte piece of shit! All he views you as is a way to pleasure himself!"_

"Not true!" I snapped.

_"Oh, really? Did he give you what you wanted in that alleyway a few weeks ago?"_

"Yes."

_"No, he didn't. I bet you don't even know why he was so scared of Johannes, or why he tried to keep you away!"_

"I..." I faltered, squeezing my eyes shut to keep the tears back.

_"You see, Johannes __**raped **__him and threatened if he made any contact with you, that he'd force him into the worse torture imaginable. Making Kyoya watch him rape you!"_

I snarled, angrily, "Go to hell! Kyoya would never let that happen!"

_"Hehe. You'll slowly submit to me. Even if it means that I have to be proven right. But, in the meantime, why don't you ask him yourself?"_

And just like that, I snapped awake, screaming.

* * *

I jumped out of my skin when Nile woke up, screaming.

"Nile!" I exclaimed, rushing to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nile!"

"K- Kyoya?" Nile gasped, eyes wild. Then, he latched his arms around my ribcage, sobbing uncontrollably.

I blinked, then wrapped my own arms around him, sitting on the bed as I pulled him into my lap, "It's okay Nile. I'm here. Everything's fine."

Nile shook and cried, clutching on to my shirt so hard, I was sure he had ripped it.

After a good fifteen minutes, Nile looked at me, his green eyes still wet. Then, he asked me the one question I had been avoiding for weeks.

"Did Johannes really rape you?"

My throat closed up. My face went slack. My shoulders tensed.

And I couldn't run out of the room. I had locked the fucking door, goddamn it!

Nile stared at me, then his eyes narrowed and he lunged, his palms pinning my shoulders to the bed, harshly. I winced in pain- he was stronger than he looked.

"Kyoya. Tell. Me. The. Truth." Nile said, firmly.

I sighed, defeated, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because he threatened me."

"That he's force you to watch him get me?"

I looked at him, annoyed. "Gee, if you already know, why are you interrogating me?"

"Because it leads to my next question." Nile leaned closer, until our faces were inches apart, his eyes showing uncertainty. "Do you just use me as a sex toy?"

I blinked and my jaw dropped. "Why would you think that?"

"So you aren't?"

"Of course not!" I sat up and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him flush against me. "Where in the world did you get that idea, Nile?"

"Blame my bad ass side." Nile crossed his arms and growled under his breath.

I chuckled softly, despite what he had said earlier.

Nile looked at me, an eyebrow arched.

Then, without warning, I flipped us over, him under me. He looked up at me, shocked.

That shock quickly turned to desire when I kissed him on the lips, my tounge slithering into his mouth.

* * *

I groaned, wrapping my arms around Kyoya's neck. Ra Almighty, he always took my breath away whenever he Frenched me- literally.

Kyoya reached his hand up and pulled my scarf off, setting it aside as he pulled my shirt off. He pushed my arms up gently above my head, my wrists next to the headboard.

Without warning, Kyoya ground his hips against my, making me moan loudly into the kiss as I ground back.

Then, Kyoya pulled back, smirking in the dim light of the room. I tried to reach my arms up, but found I couldn't.

"Kyoya!" I whined, realizing he had used my scarf to tie my hands out of the way.

"After the stunt you pulled last time, I'm not taking any chances." Kyoya murmured into my neck. I moaned and shuddered, arching my back up.

Kyoya chuckled and proceeded to strip me down to my boxers. He stood up, slipping out of all of his clothes, until he was completely naked.

I whined again, "Why am I the one with clothes on?"

Kyoya smirked, "All good things to those who wait."

Kyoya crawled on top of me, his lips landing on mine. His lips travelled down my neck, to my left nipple, where he licked.

I gasped and bucked my hips, trying to get more contact. Kyoya simply pulled away, laughing at my predicament.

Kyoya straddled my hips, his hands slowly started to rub my shoulders and arms, making me relax muscles I didn't even know were tense.

Kyoya slowly started to move his hips against mine, going in pace with his hands.

"Mm... harder Kyoya." I sighed.

"Harder huh? No problem." Kyoya grinned. He ground the heels of his hands against my chest harder, as he did the same with his hips. "Feel good?"

"Yes!" I murmured, feeling my groin tingle as I became hard.

Kyoya laughed huskily, suddenly moving to my side and setting his hand on the bulge in my boxers.

"Do I need to massage here too, Nile?" Kyoya whispered in my ear.

I blushed, and he took it as a yes.

Kyoya rubbed the bulge with his hand and I moaned, writhing to try and get more friction.

I felt a coil tighten in my stomach, almost painfully, and I gasped out, "Q- Quit it!"

"Okay." Kyoya pulled his hand away.

I came to my senses, "..."

"What's wrong?" Kyoya smiled. "You told me to stop. Unless, you want me to keep going..."

"Please! Do whatever you want!" I begged.

Kyoya laughed in triumph. His hand travelled from my temple, to the inside of my boxers, where he stroked the bare flesh.

I moaned in pleasure. Kyoya's hand continued to work me closer and closer to the edge.

I felt Kyoya's own hard on press against my leg, and he whispered in my ear, "I wanna feel good too..."

Kyoya sat up, straddling my leg and gently rubbed against me. "S- so good."

Kyoya stroked even faster, rubbing the tip of my erection and slathering my hard on with my pre- cum.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Kyoya calmly pulled his hand out of my boxers as he called out, "Yeah?"

"Nile awake yet?" It was Chris.

"Yeah."

"It's time for dinner. Come on down."

"Sure. Be down in a few!" Kyoya smirked at my horrified expression. He seductively licked the pre- cum off his hand, untying me.

I glared at him all the way through the whole time we got dressed and all the way down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

The sexual tension between Kyoya and Nile was clearly obvious as they sat next to each other.

I smirked. Oh, this was going to be an interesting evening.

And I was going to be right in the middle of it, I thought deviously.

* * *

Wales sat on my left, smirking like a Chesire cat as he eyed the two Wild Fang Bladers. I gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop staring. It's not polite." I whispered.

Wales arched an eyebrow at me, a mischievious twinkle in his eye. "You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"Study 'em for a second. See if you can see what I do."

I frowned, but did as he said.

Kyoya was glancing at Nile every few seconds, a smirk on his lips. One hand was on the table, the other underneath it.

Nile, on the other hand, kept on shifting, occasionally choking on his food or water as he ate and drank.

Oh. _Oh._

Wales chuckled softly besides, me.

That was until I set my hand on his knee.

Wales sent me a half- hearted glare as my hand crept slowly up his thigh.

The moment Wales took a bite out of his steak, was the exact second my hand reached his groin. I massaged firmly. I noticed the muscles in Wales jaw clench as he chewed on his fork to keep silent.

I giggled softly.

"So, Ryuuto, how _did _you get your hands on that Bey?" Bao was asking said boy, who looked a little lazy.

"Like I said to Nile, one of the pyramids in Egypt."

"Grave robber." Nile muttered, wincing from something.

I giggled softly again. Then I squeezed softly on Wales groin.

Wales hissed softly.

"That really was a lot of power. From the both of you, actually." Aguma looked back and forth in between Bao and Ryuuto, his gaze lingering on Bao a few seconds longer.

I arched an eyebrow, my hand freezing for a second as I watched Bao and Aguma's eyes lock before the redhead turned his gaze away, flushed.

I removed my hand from Wales, noting the confused and desperate look on his face.

"Well, what about the fact you and Bao battle each other? When Bao almost killed you? What was that about?" I asked, my eyes shining.

Both Bladers looked at each other, a silent conversation insuing between them.

Finally, Bao sighed, and started the story, face contorted in pain as he did so.

"It all began about two years ago..."

* * *

_"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT!" Aguma's words cut like a knife._

_"BUT WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! I'M TRYING TO HELP HERE!" Bao screamed back, fists clenching._

_"GET LOST! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" The back of Aguma's hand connected with Bao's cheek, making the redhead fall to the ground._

_Bao stood up, his anger rising as he glared at the brunette he had trusted his whole life, "YOU BITCH! I HOPE YOU DIE ALONE! IF YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME, THEN I'LL ACTUALLY FOLLOW MY OWN ADVICE AND GO ON MY OWN!"_

_Aguma winced as Bao stormed off. Quickly, he chased after him._

_"Wait, Bao. Before you go, there's something you should know." Aguma grabbed Bao's upper arm. "If you ever find yourself in a bind, remember, I'll always be there for you. Weather I am actually there or not, just think what I might do. I swear it."_

_Bao simply glared, before wrenching out of Aguma's grip and disappearing into the night._

_SIX MONTHS LATER..._

_"Bao! Watch it!" Ryuuto ducked as a vase went flying over his head._

_"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP, WILL YA?!" Came the response._

_"WOULD A BEY BATTLE HELP?!" Ryuuto snarled back._

_Silence._

_Then, Bao growled out, "Very much so. Let's go."_

_Ryuuto and Bao headed out into the courtyard, where Chao Xin, Da Xiang, Mei- Mei, and Chi- yun all were training other Beling Temple students._

_"Hey, Ryuuto, Bao! We needed a hand. Will you two come and help-" Da Xiang was cut off as both teenagers launched their Beys at each other._

_"HEY, YOU TWO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Da Xiang yelled, angrily._

_"Hades Crown!" Bao shouted. "Destroy that slithering snake!"_

_"SNAKE!? OH YOU'RE SO GETTING BAO! DRAGONIS, BARRAGE MODE!"_

_Dragonis stopped spinning for a split second, changing modes. Then it surged foward again, and struck hard with Hades._

_"HADES! Attack mode!"_

_Both Beys crashed, a white light going up._

_Dragonis blew back, spinning steadily, while Hades Crown wobbled dangerously._

_"NO! I- I can't loose!" A dark auroa started to surround Bao. "I WON'T LOOSE!"_

_To say Ryuuto wanted to run when a completely different side of Bao appeared- well, it was actually Hades, but still- would be an understatement. But he wasn't one to run from a battle- he wasn't Ryuuga's brother for no reason, after all._

_The battle began to get intense, until Hades smirked._

_"Now, I will kill you!" Hades placed Bao's hands together, eyes closing and began murmuring something._

_Hades Crown- the Bey- crashed with Dragonis, and white hot pain erupted through Ryuuto's body._

_Ryuuto gasped and collapsed to the ground, siezing._

_It lasted for a few moments, his heart faltering, then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped._

_Ryuuto blacked out._

* * *

"I still want to know that chant Hades used." Ryuuto mused, tapping his fingers on the table.

"No," I looked at him, "You don't. Believe me."

"Will you tell me what language it was, at least?"

I glared at him... Then pointedly said, "Talk to King. It was ancient Greek."

"And you know Ancient Greek... How?" Both King and Ryuuto asked.

I sighed, and rubbed my temples.

"I. Don't. Know. And I don't care." I growled.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Ryuuto began, "So, why do you think that Hades wanted to kill me?"

I ground my teeth together, remembering his only reason.

So he can get to your brother, I thought.

Sighing again, I stood up, "I need to be alone for a while."

"Woah, wait a minute! I still want to know-"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" I snarled, not even turning around.

Behind me, there was dead silence.

* * *

I huffed quietly as I crept through the house, silently. I didn't want to wake anyone. It was close to midnight.

I crept through the door to my room, to find the curtians closed.

I groan, cursing, "When the fuck did close them?"

I walk over to the window, whipping the black cloth open and staring out at the moon and stars. They calmed me down whenever I woke up from a nightmare- I think Chris knew that; my bed was directly across from it.

I turned around, and almost screamed.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?! IT WAS LOCKED!"

I hissed at the teenager sitting cross legged on my bed.

He swung his legs over the edge and made his way over to me, "Tell me the truth Bao. What is it that Hades told you?"

"As if I'd tell you!" I tried to move to the side, but he blocked my way with one of his arms. I tried the other way, but the results were the same.

I crossed my arms and glared at the brunette, "Aguma..."

"Bao, tell me. I promise I won't tell Ryuuto or Ryuuga."

I winced.

Aguma narrowed his eyes, searching me. I really hoped my eyes didn't give anything away- THEY ALWAYS FUCKING DID!

Then Aguma pushed away and walked to the door. I blinked.

"Hold up!" I exclaimed, rushing foward and standing in front of the door, arms out. "You can't just come in here, demand what the hell my Bey said, and then try to walk out! Why did you even want to know?"

"Who said I wanted to know?" Aguma arched an eyebrow at me.

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Aguma smirked, predatorily. I shivered, remembering how I loved that smirk, and hated that smirk.

Aguma stepped closer, forcing me to back up just about as far as I could against the door.

"C'mon Bao," Aguma drawled, "Surely you can figure it out yourself. You should know I'm not at all interested- well, I am, but not about anyone else- about what Hades told you. I'm in here for another reason."

Ugh. There he went again, speaking in fucking goddamn riddles.

Suddenly, it clicked.

I mumbled it, almost unbelieving.

"What was that?" Aguma smirked.

I muttered the answer, "Mmm."

"Louder please."

"Me!" I finally said.

Aguma actually smiled, something that was rare for him.

"Finally, you get something worked through that thick skull!"

"Hey!" I objected, shoving him a few feet away from me. "Watch what you're saying to me!"

Aguma simply chuckled, standing where he was as I pushed by him, into the bathroom.

When I walked back out, in a pair of old sweats and my hair still damp from my shower.

Aguma was laying on my bed, arms behind his head, a sort of smug smirk over his lips.

"What are you still doing here?" I growled, half- heartedly.

Aguma cracked an eye open, "I thought we just settled this."

I inwardly face plamed before crawling into bed and staring out the window.

"Why do you even keep the curtians open? Seems like the light would keep you awake."

"... Nightmares." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

I didn't have to look to sense Aguma was staring at me.

"What kind?"

"...They're mostly Hades work..." I turned on to my side, my back facing him.

"You could've told me..."

"Before or after you being kidnapped?" I snorted.

Aguma flinched.

"Touche'."

We fell asleep soon after.


	17. Chapter 17

Wales was fast asleep, an arm slung over his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight.

It was only too obvious that he wanted to sleep in, but I wasn't taking it.

"Wales. Get out of bed." I said, pulling my clothes on.

"Ten more minutes!" Was the mumbled response.

I frowned as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

"You can either get up, or be tortured the whole day, and not get anything tonight." I crossed my arms, watching for his reaction.

Wales looked at me, snorted, and, slowly, but finally, got up.

"Thank you. Now get some clothes on." I threw the clothes I had already picked out for him at his head.

Wales looked up just in time to be caught off balance and thrown to the floor; I did have a good throwing arm.

"Yeesh! You really do want me up, don't you!" Wales pulled his clothes on, and I have to say it, I really need to start getting up earlier so I can be the one to get him.

Wales looked himself over in the mirror frowning as he combed his hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans, black T- shirt, and combat boots.

"Here." I pulled him over to the chair, sitting him down. "Let me help."

Wales whined; He really hated it when I tried to do things that weren't 'in bed' related.

I laughed and reached into the dresser drawer, pulling out two leather wrist bands. I snapped them on.

"Now," I took the comb from him, "If you touch your hair after I get done with it, I _will_ torture you tonight."

Wales frowned, "What are you talking about?"

In answer, I brushed the locks of hair covering his right eye back, pushing them behind his ear and with the rest of his hair. I stood back, eyeing him. Then I smiled.

"Like I said, if you mess with it today, I will torture you tonight." I smirked.

"I don't know weather to hate or love you right now." Wales scowled at his reflection in the mirror.

"Go for love. Because that scar makes you look hot." I pecked his cheek before exiting the room and going down stairs.

* * *

All eyes turned to Wales when he walked into the dining room and sat beside Sophie.

To say they were shocked that he had a scar like mine would probably be an understatement.

Almost immeadiatly, Bao stood up across from me and asked, "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET THAT SCAR?!"

I snorted as Wales glared. He, Julian, and I said the same thing, "None of your business."

Bao blinked at the fact that the three of us would agree on something. Then he frowned.

"What are you three, best friends or something? Normally you three would be at each other's throats."

"Why don't you shut up?" I growled.

"Why don't you make me, _cub._" Bao spat back.

I stood up slowly and leaned across the table, "_What _did you just call me?"

Bao leaned across the table, glaring, "You heard me, _lion cub._"

SLAP!

The sound echoed through the whole room as I lowered my hand from where I had just backhanded the red head.

Dead silence as Bao ground his teeth together and slowly turned his head towards me, "Now I _know _you just didn't just do that."

Translation: Apologize, or you're getting a beat down.

"I think I did." I smirked. "And I'm willing to do it again, if you don't shut up. Bitch."

I thought I saw recolection flash through Bao's eyes, like he was having a flashback.

But that faded the second he lunged across the table, snarling like some blood thirsty animal.

* * *

We all sat there in shock for several seconds, before I spurred into action.

"Kyoya!" I exclaimed, pushing myself between the two. I stood in front of Kyoya, my back to Bao, trying to distract the Leone Blader.

Finally, I pounced at him, pinning him to the floor, and landing my lips on his.

Kyoya stopped struggling. He relaxed into the kiss. When I finally pulled back, he glared at me half- heartedly.

"I thought I said I'd beat the little twerp to the ground." Kyoya growled.

"Hey!" Bao snapped. I stood up and whipped towards him, an animalistic snarl ripping through my teeth from the depths of my throat.

Bao froze.

"I may have a problem with Kyoya beating you, but that's because he'll kill. Me, on the other hand, would send you into the depths of the Underworld." I said, my voice dangerous.

Bao arched an eyebrow at me, challengingly, "Which Underworld? Because from what I hear, Egypt's is nothing more that a cruise."

I growled, "You'd be surprised. Egypt's Underworld tortures you with your worst fears. Your worst nightmare."

I noticed the horrified look on Bao's face as he took a step back. I stepped. He back up until he was right against the wall and I was just a few inches away from him.

"What's yours Bao?" I asked, my voice deathly. "Everyone has a fear. And it doesn't take much to figure one's out. When I find yours, I'll make your life a living hell."

I turned and walked out the door, anger coursing through my veins.

* * *

I ran up the stairs, to my room. I slammed the door, locked it, and flopped on to my bed, face first.

_What's yours Bao? _Nile's voice rang over and over in my head.

My greatest fear. My father.

When Kyoya had backhanded me, and said what he had, I had had a flashback to when I was four, when he used to abuse me, up until I turned fourteen.

Ten goddamn fucking years of sexual torture and trauma.

Yeah. That's right. He sexually abused me.

I pulled a pillow into my arms, hugging it tightly as my body wracked with sobs. Dimly, I heard the sound of my bedroom door's lock being picked.

I knew it was Aguma, probably wondering why the hell I had run out of the room.

I heard my door open and shut quietly.

"Bao?" Aguma asked, his footsteps almost silent on the hardwood floor. "Did what Nile say hit a nerve?"

Gee, I wondered how he figured that out!

Instead, I simply curled up in a fatal position, tears streaming down my cheeks. Aguma laid a hand on my shoulder, before pulling me towards him, wrapping his arms around my body as I continued to bawl like a baby.

Finally, after a good fifteen minutes, I stopped crying, my body trembling instead.

"Bao? Wanna talk about it?" Aguma asked me.

"N- No." I stuttered. "N- Not now."

Aguma looked me in the eye, and once again I knew my betraying eyes were showing everything- maybe even my past.

Aguma muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

Aguma laid down, pulling me down with a startled- dare I say it- yelp.

"What the hell Aguma?" I hissed. I tried to squirm free, but he simply tightened his hold on me.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me." Aguma said, firmly.

I arched an eyebrow, my mouth quirking up into a smirk. "In that case, you'll be holding me for a while. It takes more than this to get me to tell a secret."

Aguma looked amused, "Really?"

I pulled my arms up, crossing them on my chest and setting my chin on them, "A lot more."

Aguma stared at me, and I felt his hold loosen slightly.

"Oh, did I mention," I began, smirking, "That I am also very cunning and sneaky when it comes to getting out of hard places?"

I pushed up with my arms, breaking Aguma's grip around me.

I rolled over on to my back, crossing my arms behind my head, eyes closed, smirking smugly.

"Little tease..." Aguma grumbled.

I chuckled under my breath.

Oh, I was just getting started.

* * *

I stormed out of the house and into the woods, hearing Kyoya behind me.

"Nile! Nile wait up!"

I had no intention of slowing down- Kyoya could speed up if he really wanted to talk to me.

"Nile! Please! Hold up!" Kyoya caught up with me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Go away Kyoya!" I snapped, wrenching out of his grip.

I continued walking, only to be stopped again, and pinned to a nearby tree, unable to move.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're angry, wreakless, and probably bound to do something suicidal." Kyoya said, his blue eyes flashing with worry and anger.

"I don't care." I tried to get away, but I was trapped.

"Nile..." Kyoya's voice was husky, and I suddenly realized I had moved my hips against his.

"Don't. Move." Kyoya ground out.

I didn't. I breathed heavily.

Then, the sound of a girl's laughter sounded out.

Kyoya and I snapped towards the source: A teenage girl with a black cloak over her shoulders balancing on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kyoya growled.

"Oh, shut up toothless cub!" The girl jumped down, whipping her hood back.

I collapsed to my knees, left eye twitching, mouth open.

"N- Nefertiti?" I choked out.

"Hey, bro." The black haired girl smirked, devilishly. "Long time, no see."


	18. Chapter 18

I smirked wider. Kyoya looked confused, and Nile shocked.

Anyway, since my little brother probably won't explain to you about me, I will.

I got all of my dad's traits- attitude and all.

My name is Nefertiti, and I'm Nile's older sister by five years. I'm twenty two. Do the math.

So, anyway, I'm about six feet tall, waist length black hair, pale skin- and I'll admit it- a bad ass, no nonsense, bad to the bone attitude.

The only similarities between me and my brother are our eyes.

I eyed Nile, trying to see if what my friend had said was true about him- that he had snapped, and Horus had come through for a split moment.

As far as I could tell, nothing had changed.

Until I saw the angry glint in his eyes as he stood.

"You left me when I was a kid. When mom was in the worse state imaginable. When she practically _TRIED TO KILL ME!?"_

Kyoya looked shocked. His jaw dropped.

I drew up my nuetral expression. Like I didn't care.

But truthfully, when Nile had been in the coma from blood loss, I had visited him.

Not to mention, took care of mom.

I snorted, "Whatever."

I pushed by him, towards the house. I really needed to talk to my friend.

Right when I walked by the fountain, Nile pushed me into it.

I shot out of the water, gasping and completely drenched. My shock turned to fury when I saw him glaring and smirking at me.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" I heard a voice ask.

"Go away Chris. This is none of your business. Just some family issues." Nile responded, not looking to see that everyone in the house had gathered on the front porch.

"Family issues?" I growled, feeling my blood rise to my ears. "Watch your tone Nile."

"Or what? You're pathetic you know that? Leaving me to die. You didn't even visit me when I was in hospital!" Nile yelled back.

Winds howled, circling him.

I snarled, and clouds covered the sky. The water in the fountian rose into the air, and the fountian itself began to quake.

"Bring it, _slut!" _Nile roared over the loud wind. Rocks rose in the gales and started hurtling towards me.

I swept my arm up, and rains poured from the sky, the water forming a shield in front of me.

From behind the house, there came the screeching of falcons as they came towards Nile, and crocidiles towards me.

"Oh, so you're actually in tune with your Bey?! Fancy, that coming from you!" I snapped back.

I swept my arm foward and all the water in the air crashed like a wave towards Nile, raising him up in a water bubble.

Then, the winds howled louder, cutting through the water and releasing him.

I gaped. He _had _embraced Horus' powers. War and air.

But it was nothing compared to Sobek's water and storm powers.

Finally getting fed up, I dropped everything, the water crashing on Nile and me. We both got drenched, but I didn't care.

I whipped my launcher and Bey- Sobek H2O1000- and said, "You will listen to me brother. Even if it kills me."

"So be it! I win, you leave!" Nile whipped out his own launcher and Horuseous.

"And if I win, you will listen to me!" I snapped, just as fierce.

"LET IT... RIP!" We both roared.

Our Beys crashed with each other and sparks flew up.

"Sobek!" I shouted. "Send him flying!"

"Horuseous! Take flight!" Came the response.

Horuseous swooped up the curved side of the fountain and came crashing onto the facebolt of Sobek.

Suddenly, a black light started to emit from the two Beys.

Nile and I looked at each other, horrified.

Not again!

A black and red portal opened, sucking every single one of us into the Egyptian Underworld.

* * *

"Ugh..." I sat up, my head pounding. Next to me, Nefertiti was also sitting up.

"This has to happen everytime we battle?" Nefertiti growled.

"I guess. C'mon." I stood up. "Let's find the others and get out of here."

Nefertiti also stood. "Reminds me of when we were kids. When we used to explore."

I smiled slightly, "Then let's make it like that."

* * *

"NILE! NILE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled as we looked around for Nile and Nefertiti, the only two missing from the group.

"Hey Kyoya." I jumped as Nile appeared beside my head, hanging upside down from a dead, skeletal tree.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded. "Where the hell are we?!"

"Looking for you and doing what I did when I was younger at the same time." Nile answered. "Right Nefertiti?"

"Yep." Nefertiti appeared on my other side. Nile and his sister fist bumped each other. All of us stared in shock.

"You two..." Tithi began, clutching Dynamis' torso.

"Get along better than we did a little while ago?" Nefertiti finished for him.

"Yeah. Why?" Tithi asked.

"This happens everytime we battle." Nile explained. He glanced at his sister, "Race you to the top!"

Nile shimmied up the tree.

"Oh! You're on!" Nefertiti followed after her brother.

"Are we really seeing this?" Kenta asked from his place on his Ryuuga's back.

"Yep." Ryuuga said.

"How can siblings get along that well?" Madoka asked. "Ryuuga and Ryuuto are practically at each other's throats!"

"They're different!" Nile called down.

"Nile! Get out of that tree, before I force you out!" I snapped up. "We don't have time for this!"

"I don't think you want me too!" Nile laughed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You won't like how I get down!"

"Just get down here!"

"Okay, but you won't like it!" Nile laughed harder. "Let's go sis!"

"Kyoya, something tells me you should-" Yuu was cut off by Nile landing on top of me, sending me to the ground, sprawled out everywhere. Nefertiti landed on Ryuuto. "Move."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I demanded.

"Fun." Nile stood up, brushing himself off.

"Now, to answer the question I asked earlier," I sighed, "Where are we?"

"Egyptian Underworld." Both Nile and Nefertiti said at the same time.

Silence.

That was broken by the shriek of a certain red head.

_**"EGYPTIAN UNDERWORLD?!"**_Bao screamed, jumping about ten feet in the air. I covered my ears. Damn, he was loud!

"Yes." Nefertiti said. "Why?"

Bao looked panicked- having a flashback or something.

"Um... I may have let it slip that our Underworld shows our greatest fears?" Nile chuckled nervously.

Nefertiti's jaw dropped. "You what?"

"Don't kill me." Nile muttered, bolting behind me.

Nefertiti glared, but sighed, then checked her wrist watch. Her eyes widened.

"Shit. We need to get a move on, now."

"What's the time?" Nile asked over my shoulder.

"One thirty."

Nile's eyes widened. "Well what are we standing around here for?! Let's go!"

And on that confusing note, we were hiking over a mountian of bones- literally.


	19. Chapter 19

I was jumpy. Every noise, every scream I heard, it made me tense or jump.

Aguma kept glancing at me, worriedly. But he didn't say anything, and I was thankful.

We had been hiking for about ten minutes now, Neferitit and Nile in the lead, shoving each other around like they hadn't been trying to kill each other earlier.

Kyoya walked on my left, looking just as bewildered.

"Strange huh?" I had to talk- The fucking silence was getting on my nerves!

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"Nile and Neferiti. I mean, just a little while ago, they were at each other's throats and now, they're like they've never tried to kill each other." I responded. I shoved one hand in my pocket, the other subconsiously going for my skull necklace.

Well, it wasn't a skull. More like a King Cobra with a skull for a head.

Kyoya noticed me fingering it and snapped his head towards me, blue eyes widening.

"Woah. I never noticed that before! Where'd you get it?" Kyoya asked.

Aguma, having heard the Leone blader's words, took a look.

"Um, I got it from my mom, before she died." I quickly tucked it back under my shirt.

"Oh. Sorry." Kyoya rubbed the back of his head. Then, his curiousity got the best of him. "How'd she die?"

I didn't answer, and was saved from doing so when Neferititi called out, "Okay! Whose Bey has a crown for it's facebolt?!"

All eyes turned to me.

We had come to giant iron gate, that was locked shut...

And the telltale symbol of Hades Crown's facebolt on the very top.

I walked foward, my eyes on the sign.

"Why... is that up there?" I asked.

"Because we're about to enter your greatest fear... in about five minutes." Nefertiti replied.

"Well, technically, the rest of us will be transported to the three o' clock gate where we'll have to wait on you and pray you make it in time. If you don't you're gonna have to wait twelve hours." Nile said, a little to cheerily.

I glared at him, growling softly.

"What?"

"Three minutes." Nefertiti reported. "Bao, what's your fear?"

"My dad." I may as well get it off my chance while I have the chance. "He... abused me, when I was a kid."

No one had a chance to respond, because the gates suddenly opened, and I was left alone as the others were sucked in.

I calmly- or as calmly as I could- walked through the gates, seeing a black haired man with golden brown eyes staring coldly at me.

"Dad." I said, hands in my pockets.

"Bao." My father smirked and tackled me to the ground. "Ready for some fun?"

* * *

I stumbled, having expirenced portal travel twice that day.

We were standing at another gate, this one onyx, with...

"Wales?" Nile frowned, seeing the symbol for said Blader's Bey at the top.

"No. Not telling. Forget it." Wales shook his head.

"We need to-" Nefertiti started.

"No. Nope. Not a chance. Negatory." Wales shook his head harder, gripping his temples, the heels of them digging into his ears.

Sophie reached her arm out and set it on Wales tense shoulder, softly talking to him.

Me, on the other hand, turned to the two Egyptian siblings, glaring.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THIS PLACE SHOWS OUR WORST FEARS?!" I yelled.

Nile retreated to the top of a nearby tree, perfectly balanced, like a falcon.

Nefertiti stared calmly at me. "I didn't see the reason to."

Before I could respond, a scream ripped through the valley we were in.

"Bao!" I started towards the sound, but both Egyptians suddenly tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

"No Aguma!" Nile hissed, his knees digging into my left arm.

"This is Bao's fear. If you try to help, you'll be transported to your fear, which is after Wales, and have to endure it for the next two hours. Trust me, you don't want that." Nefertiti was on my right arm.

I snarled and struggled, but damn it, it was like trying to move two freaking elephants!

Finally, I relented. I slouched, trying my damndest to ignore the screams that ripped over the valley.

"Should we-" Nile began to ask.

I glared, "If you move, I'm liable to go after him. I suggest you don't."

In response, Neferiti, the little wench, crossed her legs, sitting comfortably on me, and asked her little brother, "So how much have I missed of you, bro?"

I inwardly face palmed. This was probably going to be torture.

But, it was better than having to deal with Rago anytime soon.

* * *

I was seven again, trying to run from that monster of Julian's father.

Just when it seemed I'd make it, he'd grab me, and taint me, again and again, with no help in sight. No help...

He'd raise the knife, and just as he'd be about to kill me, I'd snap back to the very beginning of it and it'd start all over again.

A never ending nightmare with no sight of hope...

That was my greatest fear.

I could feel Sophie's light hand on my shoulder, hear her soothing words, but they were hardly doing anything.

Until I felt a stronger, more firm hand on my other shoulder.

I snarled and lunged towards them, my vision red with fury.

Just as I was about to reach for the knife I had hid in my boots earlier that day, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"...Wales..." The voice was distant, but there. I loosened slightly.

"Wales..." Louder now.

"Wales!" A voice snapped.

I snapped out of it. Julian had been the one that had been about to get my fury first hand.

I scrambled back, eyes wide, and knocked into Sophie's legs.

Sophie crouched down to my level, her hand on my shoulder. Julian stood and made his way over to us. Klaus did too.

"Wales..." Sophie whispered, "What's your fear? You can tell us."

I looked at her, my breathing erratic with fear and panic.

"I... I've... already told... you..." I panted.

Sophie frowned, thinking. Her eyes widened. "You mean... when you were seven?"

I didn't respond vocally, but instead took the hand she offered me and held on to it like a lifeline.

My friends looked at each other, a silent converation going between them.

Julian rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Y'know, Wales... That's kinda my fear too."

I gaped at him. Had I heard right?

"Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened had I not gotten there in time. What would've happened had I not saved you and who would be in your place on the team?"

Sophie piped up, "Who would I be with right now had I not met you?"

Klaus didn't say anything. Until Julian stepped on his foot.

"Right!" Klaus yelped. "I mean, Sophie and Julian- clearly- can take care of themselves, but Julian did sort of tell me about your, ahem, past, so to speak. So, um..."

"I got it." I said, a little amused. "I understand."

None of us noticed that three other symbols were slowly forming on top of the gate until Kyoya pointed it out.

"Guys, look!"

Everyone looked towards the gates, seeing that the onyx had taken the form of three very distinct Beys.

Capricorn, Grand Cetus, and Destroyer.

I wasn't really surprised.

More like...

FREAKING THE HELL OUT!

* * *

"Well that's..." I began.

"Unexpected?" Nile finished.

"Yep."

Nile swiveled his gaze on Team Excaliber, frowning, "Whatever your four's same greatest fear is, it must be big. I'm glad we're not going to be part of it."

I scowled, and smacked my brother upside the head.

"HEY! That hurt! What was that for?" Nile objected.

"Be nice. I'm actually curious."

"You're sadistic."

"Yeah, I know. As well as someone else in our group. You know too, so don't try to hide it."

"There is?"

"Yeah. Think."

Nile frowned, thinking. "I honestly don't know."

"Ryuuto, you dim witted bird!"

"HEY!" Nile protested.

"I though we agreed you wouldn't say anything about me!" Ryuuto was clearly ticked.

"No," I smirked, "You were the one who said that. I just nodded like I agreed. You've got to know me enough to know you have to make me swear it."

Ryuuto growled, "You're more sadistic than I thought."

"Aren't I though?"

Ryuuto crossed his arms, scowling. Then he laughed evilly.

"Don't make me tell everyone here how you lost to me, a treasure hunter, in a Bey battle."

Silence. I almost started to stand if my brother hadn't glared at me the exact moment a scream sounded out.

Although it was a lot closer than before.

"Say that again. I dare you." I hissed.

"You lost to me, a treasure hunter, in a Bey battle." Ryuuto drawled.

That did it. He had pushed me to my limit.

I snarled and lunged, intent on snapping his neck, when the gates opened and Bao came bolting out of no where.

"Run for it!" He shouted.

I glared at Ryuuto, "Don't think you're off the hook just yet."

Ryuuto simply smirked as we ran.


	20. Chapter 20

I bolted. I didn't look back. I just ran, my feet flying out from under me.

Behind me, I heard the sound of someone else's feet running after me.

But it wasn't my team.

"Get back here you little brat!"

Julian's father.

Suddenly, Julian was right there beside me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled hard.

The two of us fell down, rolling off a small hill.

I panted as I scrambled to my feet. "What the hell Julian?!"

"We run and get to gates before the time, we'll have to get away again." Julian responded as Sophie and Klaus came down.

I exhaled forcefully. He was right. It wouldn't do any of us any good if we got there before the end of the hour.

"You two okay?" Klaus asked.

"Fine."

"Ready to get out of this living hell." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

A knife landed in the tree right next to Sophie's head. She yelped and jumped on my back.

"Run for it!" Julian roared.

Sophie bounced off my back and the four of us took off running.

* * *

"Well, we know who's next at least." Nile said, not even looking at the symbol on the gate as he stared at Aguma.

I on the other hand, was racking through my mind to see if I could figure out id Aguma had ever told me his fear.

Nothing was coming to mind.

I jumped as a snarl of pain and fury sounded on my left. We all turned to see that Nefertiti had pinned Ryuuto to the ground, one arm twisted painfully behind his back.

"Say it!" Nefertiti snapped.

"Alright!" Ryuuto growled back. "I'll never ever again mention the fact that you lost to me in a Bey battle! Happy now?!"

"Since it's the best I'm probably going to get, yes." Nefertiti let him up.

Ryuuto growled again as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Why I even bothered to teach you everything I know, as well as took you under my wing, I'll never understand myself." Ryuuto stood.

"You felt sorry for me." Nefertiti pulled a knife out and pointed it at him.

"You sure about that?"

"About 75 percent sure."

"And the other 25...?"

"I sometimes wonder if it's because you saw something in me." Nefertiti frowned, thoughtfully.

Ryuuto arched a white eyebrow at her, and Nefertiti stared steadily back. Ryuuto looked away, slightly flushed.

I saw it, and I smirked immeadiatly. "Oh, is someone falling for the bad ass Egyptian?"

Ryuuto glared at me, "Shut up Bao."

"Who says I'm going to though?" I chortled.

"I'm warning you..."

"You like Nefertiti! That's so rich! You said you'd never fall for anyone, and here you are, crushing on the badass Egyptian, Nefertiti!" I hooted.

"That's it!" Ryuuto lunged at me, and I bolted. He chased after me.

* * *

"Well, at least someone's having fun." I muttered, watching Bao and Ryuuto run around.

"Give 'em a break Da Xiang." Chao Xin elbowed me softly in the ribs. "It's not like one could've predicted this."

I sighed, realizing Chao Xin was right. It had been an unexpected turn of events.

"GOTCHA!" Ryuuto's shout made me glance up. Ryuuto had Bao pinned to the ground.

"Get off!" Bao protested.

"Not until you take it back!"

I snorted, catching their attention. "As if he'd do that."

"Thank you!" Bao said.

"I'm not letting up until you do!" Ryuuto snapped back.

Bao whined and arched his neck to look at me, "Maybe a little help?"

"You did bring it upon yourself..." I chuckled, finding amusement in the younger's predicament.

Chao Xin arched an eyebrow at me, hardly believing that I had laughed. Ryuuto too, looked at me, shocked.

And Bao took his chance.

"HA!" Bao pushed Ryuuto off him and scrambled to his feet. "Thanks Da Xiang!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ryuuto roared.

A small smile crossed my lips as Bao bolted behind Aguma and used him as a shield from the angry Dragonis user. Aguma didn't seem to mind, maybe even slightly amused.

Finally, I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing at the scene. Besides me, Chao Xin also started to laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?!" Ryuuto snarled.

"You three!" Chao Xin and I chorused.

"You're wanting Bao to get it, but Aguma's in the way, and you're too scared to get him out of the way!" Chao Xin howled.

Ryuuto glared at us, "I hate it when you're right."

"Get used to it!"

Ryuuto sent one last death glare in Bao's direction, before crossing his arms and stalking away.

I shook my head, still laughing slightly.

That was until the gates opened and Team Excaliber came running as though the hounds of Hades were on their heels.

Then, we were all sucked in, except for Aguma.

Which Bao _really _didn't seem happy about.


	21. Chapter 21

We were finally at the seventh hour- my brother's fear. And we would all be a part of it.

Now, I know what you're thinking. My brother told me about his dream with his dark side. That was his hell. _Not _his greatest fear.

Finally, the gates opened and we all walked through.

I glanced around, seeing the marshy swamp and water.

"Uh, bro?" I asked. "Mind explaining a little?"

As if in answer, a crocidile rose from the water, walked on land, and stared at us.

"Back." I told it.

It started towards it, and I frowned. Normally, crocs would heed my command.

Unless...

"NILE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I screamed, jumping up as the croc swept its tail at me.

"WHAT?!"

"DON'T TELL ME YOUR FEAR IS THAT I CAN'T CONTROL THE ELEMENTS OF MY BEY!"

Silence.

Obviously, it was.

"Well, before I had Sobek," I muttered, "The one thing I did with water and crocodiles... RUN!"

We all bolted, with Nile in the lead. Apparently, he knew where to go and what to do.

"NILE!" I screamed at him. "We can't get there early! We have to make it to the portal on the hour! No sooner, no later!"

"I know!"

"Then stop running!"

"Think about it sis!" Nile shouted back to me, jumping over a croc as it raised its jaws at him. "Do you really think I don't know that! I designed my fear with all sorts of obstacles to slow me down so I would make it on the hour!"

I face palmed. Me and my stupidity moments.

"Good point! So what's first?"

"Jumping over a 100 foot wide, 500 foot deep ravine with crocodiles in it!"

I screeched to a halt, as well as everyone else.

"WHAT?!"

We all yelled at him.

"THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN DO THAT!" Bao snarled.

"I though Beling Temple and Fists knew how to do stuff like that!" Nile quipped back.

_"THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE IN A CRACK IN THE GROUND AND A FUCKING __**CANYON**__!"_

Nile's form suddenly flickered and he roared at Bao, in anger and fury, "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!"

Bao retreated behind both Kyoya and Aguma.

Not that I blamed him. Nile looked really scary at the moment.

Then, my real brother snapped out of it, gripping his hair and shaking his head.

"Come on. The longer we stay here, the more this place will affect me." Nile turned and ran.

I groaned, "We have no choice! Otherwise we'll be stuck here for another twelve hours!"

I bolted after my brother.

* * *

_"Come on Nile. Why don't you let me help?" My dark side had summoned tentacles, wrapping them around me._

_"AS IF!" I screamed back, angrily._

_"Hmm... Just admit it. You want my help."_

_"NEVER!"_

_"Hmph. So, you'd rather face your fear without my powers?"_

_"I'VE DONE IT BEFORE!"_

_"But with me in your mind, I can break your concentration. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_I snapped back to the present._

* * *

"I don't know who's crazier out of those two." I grumbled. "My best friend, or her little brother."

Bao ran alongside me, glancing at me, slightly amused.

"Probably, your girlfriend."

"Bao... I'll chase you down until you beg for mercy." I warned.

"Hey, I'm just saying. The tension between you two is obvious."

"And it isn't in between you and Aguma?"

Bao nearly stumbled.

"DUDE!"

I laughed, jumping over a log as he ran after me, "Well it's true!"

"GET READY TO JUMP!" Nile's voice ahead of us makes the lot of us look up.

Nile veered to the left suddenly, up a slab of stone that was like that of a ramp.

Suddenly, he shoved off, leading into the air.

What happened next left every single one of us in shock and awe.

* * *

I soared through the air, landing on the other side before transforming back up. I stood straight, seeing the shock of my friends faces.

Nefertiti responded first.

"YOU JUST TURNED INTO A FUCKING FALCON!"

"Just imagine being an animal you like! You get more leverage in a case like this! That is, if your animal is an animal that can jump or fly!" I shouted back.

"Oh, I'm so trying it!" Kyoya sounded really enthuseastic as he rushed up the stone slab, kicking off. A flash of green light surrounded him, and a golden lion landed on my right. I laughed, despite where we were, amused.

"Just imagine yourself back as human and you'll transform back." I muttered. "Who's next?"

In answer, the Dragon Twins came running and jumping, both turning into identical-

"DRAGONS?!" I yelped as they landed on the other side, human.

"Ha! That was fun!" Ryuuto grinned.

"Agreed." Ryuuga smirked.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed as a unicorn, pegasus, and a horse came jumping. I tackled Kyoya to the side as they landed right where he was seconds before.

"Ow!" Kyoya landed hard on his back, me on top of him. Then he muttered, "In any other situation, I'd be glad of our positions."

I shot him a dirty look, pulling myself to my feet to see that Masamune, Gingka, and Kenta had made it across.

Finally, one by one, the group made it across. I glanced at my sister, and she held up two fingers, before taking one away.

_Half an hour._

"Okay, we need to get a move on. Now. No stopping until we're out of here. If you want, you can transform into your animal. You probably should- we'll gain more ground that way." I said, tensely.

"AWESOME!" Came several cheers.

The next thing I knew, I was flying high as a falcon, a golden eagle, and a eagle with me. Below us- and I'll leave you to figure this out- a lion, horse, unicorn, pegasus, tiger, and a fox running under us, the rest of the group running a few feet behind them.

You know, you're probably not gonna figure out the tiger, so I'll tell you.

It's Bao. Happy now? Good.

Anyway, I looked ahead of the group, seeing the gate maybe a quarter of a mile away.

Slowly, as every minute passed, it opened, and I could see Chris' place on the other side.

Putting on a burst of speed, I shot foward, doing a dive bomb, straight towards the gate.

* * *

"THANK GOD!" I yelled, breathing in fresh air. "I THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER GET OUT OF THERE!"

"We were only in there for eight hours." Nile murmured.

I glared at him, "And it would never have happened had you not battled your sister!"

"So you'd have rathered me suffer four hours of four different tortures?" He stepped up, his lips next to my ear, "One of them being what Johannes said?"

I bristled, a low growl rising in my throat, "I... No."

"Alright then."

Nile stepped away and summoned his Bey back, catching it as it flew back into his hand.

Nefertiti, on the other hand, willed her Bey to cut through all the trees nearby, "I'll need to talk to you later, Ryuuto, Nile."

Nefertiti ran after her Bey, screaming bloody murder at the skies.

I looked at Nile, who looked at me, and we both said the same thing at the same time, "She's crazy."

Another guttural scream of rage, and Sobek came flying at our heads. We both ducked, Nile screaming, "RUN!"

The both of us bolted into the house, running from the crocodile Bey owner's rage.

I _really _didn't want to see the type of damage that girl could do.


	22. Chapter 22

I watched, amused as my brother's best friend/ crush ran after Nile and Kyoya.

Kenta was laughing as Nile and Kyoya ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Just let her get you already! Save you two some trouble!" Kenta yelled.

"What are you, fucking crazy?!" Nile shot back, barely avoiding a flying knife. "She'll kill us!"

Suddenly, Nefertiti seemed to notice something was missing. She looked around for one Kyoya Tategami, seeing him up on the roof, balanced on the edge like a cat.

Then again...

"TATEGAMI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Both siblings shouted, Nile a few feet away.

"No way! Maybe some other time, but definetly not now!" Kyoya snapped back.

Nefertiti shrieked a growl and shot into the air, successfully tackling Kyoya off the roof and into the dirt.

"OW!" Nile yelled as he just so happened to be landed on by Kyoya and his sister. "SIS, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"I agree..." Kyoya grumbled as he was whacked over the head repeatedly. "WILL YOU STOP IT!?"

As the three got into a arguement/ wrestling match, Ryuuto shook his head, facepalming at the scene. "Those three are all complete opposites."

"Oh, and like you aren't like that with your brother?" Kenta challenged, smirking. I bopped him on the back of the head, both me and my brother glaring at him.

"Watch your mouth kid." Ryuuto warned. "Ryuuga may not, but I'll certainly run you down to the four corners of the earth."

I turned my glare to him, "Not with me around."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, because you're to scared of what I'll do."

Ryuuto glared ice daggers at me, "SCARED?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S SCARED IF YOU WON'T ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!"

I snarled and lunged, the two of us sending up clouds of dust in the process.

* * *

I half sighed, half groaned. Why the hell couldn't either of the Dragon Twins just _see_ that I was sometimes right?!

"Okay, you two. Let's break it up." I said, trying to step in between them.

Bad idea.

Ryuuto snarled and whipped his fist towards me, catching me in the shoulder and sending me stumbling back.

It was like everything and everyone froze. Already, I could sense a flashback coming on.

Of when my cousin had always come over and beaten me down to the point of when I had to go to the hospital...

_NO! NOT NOW! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT NOW!_ I mentally screamed.

Distantly, I heard Ryuuga, "Kenta? You alright kid?"

I tried to repsond, but it came out as a distressed whimper. My eyes were shut tight, and I was trying desperatly to keep the sound of my cousin screaming at me out...

* * *

"You worthless little piece of shit! Get back here!"

_Five year old Kenta bolted, trying to get away from the fury that was his cousin. He already had a black eye, and his hand ached like Hades._

_"KENTA!" His cousin called, his voice distant._

_Kenta continued to run, not slowing._

_"Kenta!" Louder this time... and different._

_Kenta slowed as Ryuga's voice broke through, "KENTA, SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

* * *

I really didn't expect this happen.

And I _really _didn't expect Kenta to lash his fist out with a guttural scream and catch me in the eye.

I winced; But I'd had worse when it came to physical fights.

Although I'd have a black eye in a few hours.

Then, as if he realized just what had happened and who I was, Kenta pounced and latched himself around my torso, silent sobs wracking his body.

Now, normally, I wouldn't accept PDA, but at the moment, with the way he was breaking down, it was kinda hard not to comfort him.

Behind me, I heard a snicker and I snarled, hearing Ryuuto run off.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around Kenta's shoulders, noticing that the others were slowly moving away, knowing not to interrupt us.

* * *

I kept glancing over my shoulder, back to Kenta. There was something about the way he had been out of it that reminded me of myself.

I sighed and shook my head. It was probably just some childish thing.

"Something wrong Bao?" Aguma asked me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I shoved my hands into my pockets.

Aguma narrowed his purple eyes at me, suspicious. I arched a red eyebrow, challengingly.

Aguma shook his head, grumbling under his breath about something I barely heard.

"Why can't you just tell me... It's not like I don't already know..."

I stopped walking, eyes wide as he walked right past me. When he was few feet away, he noticed I wasn't beside him, and he turned around, brown eyebrow arched in question.

"What?" Aguma asked.

"You know." It was a statement and question in one. "You. Know. About. My. Past."

Aguma simply shrugged, "Although you keep it hidden during the day, you can't at night."

Translation: I talk in my sleep.

I mentally kicked myself. Everytime I had woken up to one of those stupid nightmares over the past few weeks, both in my room and in the hotels before coming to Chris', Aguma had been there, or come running when I had woken up screaming.

One could say... 'total embarrassment'.

Before I could say anything, an explosion rocketed the ground, making me loose my balance and fall to the dirt.

Then I heard- I was in shock at who it was- Kyoya screaming, and someone laughing manically.

That someone, was none other than kitty boy himself, Johannes.

* * *

I stood, frozen as flashback after flashback lashed at me just as the whip on my back had.

"Kyoya!" I heard Nile shout. Something slammed into my side, making me fall to the ground. I looked up, dazed, disoriented.

"Kyoya. Snap out of it. Please." Nile whimpered a little.

I heard laughing. It was Johannes. "Oh, you four should've stayed away from each other! This makes it so much more easier!"

Four? I wondered, drowsily. Then I noticed that Nile was having a hard time staying awake too.

In fact, everyone was. All around me, everyone was blacking out.

Finally, Nile collapsed on top of me. I blacked out too.


End file.
